Wild
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Conjunto de OS de diferentes pairings todos con un tema principal en común: el sexo. [Fic "interactivo", eres libre de pedir uno o más OS] [Máximo de 150 peticiones].
1. I

**¡Hola! Después de varios días desaparecidas os presento esta nueva idea. Que ya os explicaré más abajo después de que leáis xD**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** No apto para cardíacos. Rated M por una razón. Se supone que los menores no deberían leer esto. Sexo explícito.

* * *

 **Podéis seguirme** en mi _página de facebook_ para enteraos de cuando actualizaré o cualquier tipo de información sobre mis fics:

 ** _AliciaBlackM_** ó _**AliciaBlackFF.**_

* * *

 _ **-Wild-**_

 **I**

Hermione sonrió a sus dos hijos mientras estos le comentaban, completamente emocionados, todo lo que habían hecho en Hogwarts ese primer trimestre. Acababa de ir a buscarlos a la estación dado que Ron, del cual llevaba tres años divorciada, tenía que ayudar a Molly a preparar la fiesta de Navidad en La Madriguera.

Hugo hablaba sin parar del Quidditch, el comienzo de temporada en el colegio y de cómo vencerían a Slytherin solo para molestar a Albus. Rose, por su parte, criticaba la forma de actuar de Scorpius Malfoy, su arrogancia y las ganas de meterle un puñetazo que le entraban cuando sacaba mayor nota que ella en algo y se lo restregaba por la cara.

—Chicos —habló la castaña—. Me encantaría escuchar todo lo que tenéis que decirme pero tengo que ir a trabajar y vuestro padre os está esperando en La Madriguera.

Ambos hicieron una mueca, reticentes se levantaron de sofá y recogieron las cosas que llevarían a casa de sus abuelos. Cuando tuvieron todo listo se acercaron a su madre y dejaron un beso en cada mejilla de la mujer antes de despedirse, correr a la red Flu (peleando por ver quién llegaba antes) y desaparecer al lanzar los polvos por la chimenea. Hermione suspiró cansada y se acomodó el traje, observó que tuviese todo lo necesario en su maletín y se dirigió al mismo lugar por el cual sus hijos se habían ido. Arrojó los polvos al suelo y gritó «Ministerio de Magia», las llamas verdes tragándola rápidamente.

* * *

Su jornada estaba a punto de terminar, los últimos papeles que debía revisar frente a ella y un café para mantenerse despierta a la derecha de su escritorio. A los pocos minutos de comenzar a leer uno de los documentos sintió unos golpes en la puerta. Levantó su mirada y sonrió cuando vio a Draco, jefe del Departamento de Misterios, entrar en la oficina.

—Buenos días, señor Malfoy —saludó, dejando el papeleo de lado—. ¿Necesita algo?

El rubio sonrió, acercándose lentamente al escritorio y tomando asiento en una de las sillas que estaban por el otro frente del escritorio. Las mismas acciones que lleva haciendo desde la primera vez que entró en esa oficina _muy tarde_ en la noche.

—La verdad es que sí —comentó el hombre, apoyando sus codos en el mueble de roble—. Me gustaría hacerle una consulta, señorita Granger.

La mujer se recostó hacia atrás en su asiento, fingiendo sorpresa y sintiendo como sus labios se curvaban ligeramente en una sonrisa coqueta. No era raro que Draco viniese a esas horas la mayor parte de los días que trabajaba a hacer una consulta.

—Dígame, ¿qué duda tiene?

—No es una duda en sí —explicó el hombre—, sino más bien la confirmación de cierta información que tengo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y de qué se trata?

Draco se levantó lentamente y rodeó el escritorio hasta colocarse frente a Hermione, apoyando, de manera parcial, su peso sobre el mueble.

—Me han comentado que su jornada laboral termina en unos minutos y que después de ello estará unas semanas de vacaciones —dijo él, a lo que Granger asintió—. Es una pena, la verdad. Tenía ciertas cosas que me gustaría comentar con usted a lo largo de la siguiente semana —comentó el rubio.

Hermione suspiró y le dedicó una mirada conocedora.

—Supongo que podría comentar conmigo un par de esas cosas hoy, no me importa quedarme unos minutos más —concedió ella—, por usted.

Draco sonrió como un depredador y se incorporó, dirigiéndose a la puerta y bloqueándola. Con su varita conjuró un «Muffliato» antes de dejarla sobre una de las sillas y quitándose la chaqueta de su traje negro a los pocos segundos.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó, acercándose hasta él y quitándole la corbata con movimientos lentos y provocadores, sus orbes marrones clavadas en las grises de él.

—Déjame ayudarte con esto —murmuró—. No la necesitarás más.

Malfoy hundió su rostro en el cuello de la chica, comenzando a repartir besos por allí mientras Hermione terminaba de deshacer el nudo y tiraba la corbata a la silla. Con sus brazos rodeó el cuerpo de la chica hasta llegar a sus muslos. La alzó, haciendo que la mujer rodease sus caderas con sus piernas y que sus brazos se enredasen en su cuello.

Caminó los pocos pasos hasta sentarse en la cómoda silla de la mujer, dejando a la castaña sentada sobre él, sus muslos entreabiertos para poder encajar sus piernas con comodidad. En cuanto estuvieron colocados atacaron la boca del otro, comenzando un beso desordenado y lujurioso. La lengua de Draco luchaba contra la contraria para tomar el control, sus dientes chocando en algunas ocasiones por la rudeza del beso.

Las manos de la mujer, que se encontraban en los hombros del rubio, descendieron lentamente, comenzando a desabrochar la camisa del hombre, dejando expuesto su torso ligeramente tonificado. Arañó desde los pectorales hasta el final de sus abdominales, sacándole un gemido ronco a Draco que se ahogó en sus bocas.

Las grandes manos del hombre se movieron de sus caderas hasta su culo, apretándolo con rudeza antes de sacarle la camisa de su falda de tubo y quitándosela directamente por la cabeza, en vez de desabrochar los botones como Hermione había hecho con él. Se separaron por la falta de aire, Draco aprovechó eso para enterrar su cabeza en el cuello de la chica, comenzando un camino de besos desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta una zona de su cuello dónde decidió dejar una marca, atrapando la piel entre sus dientes y succionando con fuerza hasta sacarle un jadeo a la mujer.

Hermione comenzó a moverse sobre Draco, rozando de manera calculada la erección del hombre, bastante notoria incluso con las dos capas de ropa que llevaba _todavía_ encima. El rubio jadeó cuando las finas manos de Hermione desabrocharon el botón de su pantalón y bajaron la bragueta de los mismos hasta el final. Sonriendo con fingida inocencia, Hermione metió una de sus manos dentro del bóxer negro que llevaba Malfoy, tocando con la yema de sus dedos la prominente erección del hombre.

Draco gruñó al sentir ese ligero roce. Subió sus manos por la espalda de la chica, clavando sus dedos sobre la piel acaramelada de la mujer hasta llegar al broche del sujetador, el cual soltó con manos ágiles. Hermione se movió para permitir al hombre sacar su sostén, dejando sus pechos descubiertos durante unos segundos antes de que Draco se abalanzase sobre ellos, agarrando uno de los pezones con sus dientes mientras una de sus manos envolvía el otro pecho, apretándolo sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.

Hermione gimió con fuerza al sentir la succión y comenzó a moverse con más violencia, frotándose con más rudeza contra la erección del hombre. La mano libre de Draco bajó hasta la cremallera de su falda, deslizándola hacia abajo. Hermione se incorporó para poder sacarse la molesta prenda, sus pechos rebotando por los ligeros saltos que daba para poder quitarse la falda, las bragas y los tacones a la vez. Aprovechando que estaba de pie, la antigua Gryffindor se arrodilló y, con un poco de ayuda de Draco, le quitó los molestos pantalones, llevándose también el bóxer del rubio. Se volvió a colocar sobre él, ahora ambos completamente desnudos.

Con un jadeo, Hermione reanudó el vaivén que había comenzado sobre el hombre, gimiendo ruidosamente al sentir como sus partes íntimas chocaban contra la despierta erección de Draco. Malfoy sonrió con prepotencia al ver como la castaña gemía sobre él; su boca se volvió a cerrar sobre uno de los pezones de la chica, succionando con fuerza para sacarle otro gemido al mismo tiempo que su mano apretaba con fuerza el otro pecho de la mujer.

Hermione arañó la espalda de Draco, jadeando sobre su oído mientras cerraba los ojos por las oleadas de placer que recorrían su cuerpo ante las acciones del rubio y las suyas propias.

—Joder —jadeó ella—, para ya con los juegos —exigió cuando sintió a Draco cambiar de pecho, torturando con sus dedos el pezón que el hombre había estimulado con su lengua.

—Pero si acabamos de empezar —murmuró él obscenamente sobre su pezón—, todavía queda mucho por hacer.

Hermione gimió con fuerza cuando sintió la otra mano del hombre descender hasta su clítoris, estimulándolo unos segundos antes de moverse más abajo para hundir un dedo en su interior. Jadeó con fuerza cuando el rubio comenzó a mover el dígito dentro de ella, sus dientes tirando de su pezón antes de que los labios del hombre subiesen y se reuniesen con los de ella en otro beso desordenado.

Hermione comenzó a gemir dentro del beso cuando otro dedo se hundió en ella mientras el pulgar del rubio frotaba su clítoris. Draco gruñó sobre su boca, completamente consumido por los gemidos de ella y la mano que se acababa de envolverse alrededor de su miembro, comenzando a masturbarlo con rapidez. Hermione jadeó mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas, acompañando el movimiento de los dedos del chico mientras su pequeña mano se movía sobre la erección de Draco, jugando con sus dedos sobre la hendidura en la cabeza, descendiendo hasta la base y arañando ligeramente la sensible zona.

Draco sonrió, separando su boca de la de Hermione mirándola a los ojos, conectando sus miradas antes de hundir un tercer dedo dentro de ella. La castaña jadeó ruidosamente, moviendo su mano con más rapidez y atacando el cuello del hombre con sus dientes, dejando pequeñas mordidas por la zona hasta llegar al hombro. Cuando Draco sentía que estaba a punto de explotar retiró sus dedos del interior de la chica, ganándose un gemido decepcionado por parte de la mujer.

—Dra-Draco —jadeó ella—. Por favor…

El hombre sonrió, colocando sus manos en la cintura de la chica y elevándola ligeramente, algo que la obligó a abandonar la tortura que mantenía sobre su polla.

—¿Por favor qué, Hermione? ¿Qué quieres?

La castaña apretó los labios recuperando parte de su cordura, la cual la había abandonado desde que había compartido el primer beso con el hombre, y negándose a responder a esa provocación. Draco la volvió a incitar, pero Hermione se negó a ceder.

Draco sonrió ante la actitud de la mujer, la lujuria que sentía por ella elevándose aún más ante el orgullo de la castaña para no caer en sus juegos y no exponer lo que quería obtener.

—¿Quizá quieres esto dentro de ti? —preguntó de manera lasciva, agarrando con su mano su polla, masturbándola de manera lenta bajo la mirada hambrienta de la chica—. ¿O me equivocó?

Hermione sonrió, moviendo una de sus manos hasta el miembro de Draco y jugando con la cabeza de éste.

—No creas, Malfoy —susurró con la respiración entrecortada—. No _eres_ suficiente para satisfacerme.

Ofendido, Draco se acomodó mejor sobre la silla, haciendo lo mismo con Hermione para dejarla justo encima de su pene. Con una sonrisa de lado, Draco hizo descender a la chica hasta que su polla comenzó a adentrarse en su interior.

Hermione gimió ruidosamente, sujetándose a los hombros del chico mientras el miembro del hombre se abría paso dentro de ella hasta estar completamente en su interior. Cuando estuvo sentada cómodamente sobre él, el pene del hombre palpitando en su interior, fue su turno de sonreír.

—¿No serás tú el que quería esto, no? —preguntó Granger con una sonrisa, moviéndose de manera circular sobre él, haciendo a Draco gemir—. Porque de los dos tu pareces ser el más desesperado por ello.

El rubio recolocó sus manos en las caderas de Hermione, alzándola y haciéndola descender con fuerza sobre su polla. Ella gimió ruidosamente cuando desde el primer embiste el chico había encontrado su punto más sensible. Establecieron un ritmo desenfrenado, Draco golpeando furiosamente en su interior mientras Hermione se alzaba en cada embestida con ayuda de sus piernas, las manos de Draco sobre sus caderas y las suyas propias descansando sobre los hombros del rubio.

—¿Quién no era capaz de satisfacerte? —preguntó de manera ahogada, a lo que Hermione respondió con un jadeo—. Responde —exigió él y embistió una vez más.

Los ojos de Hermione se pusieron blancos por el placer, pero se aseguró de calmarse un poco para poder responder.

—¿E-eso es todo lo que tienes, Malfoy? —cuestionó ella—. Qué triste.

Jadeando ronco por el placer, Malfoy atrapó una vez más uno de los pezones de Hermione con su boca, succionando con fuerza sacándole otro gemido a la chica antes de comenzar a mover sus caderas violentamente, no dando tiempo alguno a la mujer para acostumbrarse al frenético ritmo. Sintió las paredes de la mujer apretándose alrededor suyo, haciéndolo gruñir sobre su pezón ante la oleada de placer.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha al oírlo, sus glúteos impactando violentamente contra los muslos del hombre mientras descendía sobre su polla. Movió una de sus manos hasta el cuello del hombre, apretándolo hasta que este levantó la cabeza y pudieron colisionar sus bocas juntas. Draco descendió también una de sus manos, sonriendo sobre la boca contraria cuando comenzó a estimular el clítoris de la mujer arrancándole un fuerte jadeo.

—¡Jod-joder! —exclamó ella, sus caderas moviéndose lo más rápido que podía—. ¡M-más! —jadeó sobre la boca del hombre—. ¡Más!

El hombre entonces la agarró, parando sus movimientos y ganándose un gemido descontento por parte de Hermione. Reuniendo fuerzas, Draco se levantó de la silla y apoyó a Hermione contra el escritorio, apartando las cosas que estorbaban. Colocó las piernas de la chica sobre sus hombros y comenzó a embestir contra ella, jadeando ronco cuando bajó la mirada hasta donde estaban uniéndose, observando la manera en la que su polla desaparecía en el interior de la mujer.

—T-tan caliente —murmuró Draco, girando su cabeza y mordiendo uno de los gemelos de la mujer—. Tan jo-jodidamente estrecha.

Hermione jadeó, y llevó una de sus manos hasta su clítoris, estimulándose a sí misma para poder alcanzar el clímax con más rapidez. Draco sintió el orgasmo aproximándose a pasos agigantados por lo cual comenzó a embestirla con todo la fuerza posible, el cuerpo de Hermione moviéndose de manera violenta mientras la mujer gemía de forma descontrolada.

La castaña bajó sus piernas hasta las caderas del hombre, entrándolas con fuerza alrededor del rubio y moviendo su mano con más rapidez sobre su clítoris. Draco gimió ronco ante el cambio y se irguió sobre la mujer, rodeando con una de sus manos el cuello de la mujer, utilizando la otra para torturar sus pezones y ayudándose también de su boca.

Hermione alejó la mano que tenía sobre su clítoris para agarrarse a la espalda de Draco, clavando sus uñas en ésta. El rubio gimió, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la mujer y mordiendo con fuerza la piel cuando sintió a Hermione correrse con un grito entrecortado y a su propia polla palpitar por las ganas de alcanzar el clímax.

Con un jadeó se dejó ir, corriéndose con fuerza en el interior de la castaña arrancándole otro grito a la mujer quien se encontraba todavía en la bruma del orgasmo. Cuando ambos descendieron de su paraíso de placer, juntaron sus bocas en un desordenado beso aunque parecía más un choque de sonrisas que otra cosa.

Draco se levantó y salió lentamente del interior de la chica, la acción arrancó a ambos un jadeo. Se colocó su bóxer y a Hermione sus bragas, incorporándola para poder darle su sujetador y que se lo pusiese. Caminó hasta la silla donde estaban sus cosas y cogió su varita, lanzando varios hechizos que hizo a ambos sentir completamente nuevos, sin sudor, sin cansancio, sin _restos de lo que han hecho._

Ambos se vistieron en un cómodo silencio, con una par de hechizos más, todo el despacho volvió a estar como antes de que su caliente encuentro tuviese lugar. Hermione revisó con ayuda de Draco esos papeles que faltaban dando por finalizado su trabajo.

Quitaron el hechizo silenciador y abrieron la puerta, saliendo juntos del despacho con sonrisas satisfechas en sus rostro y sus manos rozándose de manera _completamente casual_ mientras caminaban a las salidas del Ministerio, los pasillos del lugar casi desiertos por lo tarde que debía ser.

Llegaron hasta la red Flu, sólo dos chimeneas manteniéndose activas a esa hora. Con movimientos ágiles Draco envolvió a Hermione con sus brazos tras comprobar que no había nadie cerca. Juntaron sus labios en un beso suave, muy diferente a los compartidos momentos atrás.

—Pasa unas buenas fiestas, Granger —susurró él sobre sus labios, haciéndola sonreír.

—Lo mismo digo, Malfoy.

Con un último beso ambos se despidieron, cada uno entrando a una chimenea y gritando la dirección de su hogar. Ambos deseando que esas semanas que Hermione tenía de vacaciones pasasen lo más rápido posible, después de todo, aún tenían _cosas_ que resolver.

 _Muchas cosas._

* * *

 **IMPORTANTE LEER**

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Fatal? Not bad?**

 **No preguntéis a que viene esto porque ni yo lo sé, pero me dieron ganas de escribir lemon sin razón alguna, pero para hacerlo más "dinámico" pues ustedes decidís el siguiente cap.**

 **Es decir, que ustedes podéis proponer la pareja, la dinámica e incluso algo que queráis leer en concreto. Siempre y cuando haya lemon xD Esto es para dejar volar vuestras mentes pervertidas y mejorar la mía JAJAJAA**

 **Para el método de elección pues haré como hice en Liars &Sinners, por llegada. Es decir si el primer review pide un Drarry pues esa será la pareja que haré para el siguiente OS. Se pueden repetir parejas pero trataré de que haya variedad entre los OS para que escriba de diferentes parejas :D**

 **Pueden pedirme slash, femslash, orgías, tríos, cuartetos, incesto... Lo que quieran. Estoy dispuesta a escribir de todo.**

 **No hay una fecha exacta de actualización porque puedo tardar una semana en escribir algo o tres semanas dependiendo de lo "cómoda" que me sienta con cada petición n.n**

 **Ya sabéis, vuestras peticiones, opiniones, recomendaciones, cualquier cosa la podéis dejar en los reviews :)**

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	2. II

**¡Hola! Estoy súper sorprendida con el recibimiento de esta "cosa-fic" xD**

 **¡32 reviews en un solo cap! Como se nota que os gusta el lemon JAJAJAJAJA**

 **He leído y apuntado cada una de las peticiones (más de 40 O.O) Y algunos OS ya están en proceso xD**

 **Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que habéis comentado :)**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** No apto para cardíacos. Rated M por una razón. Escenas sexuales homosexuales y heterosexuales. Se supone que los menores no deberían leer esto. Sexo explícito.

* * *

 **Podéis seguirme** en mi _página de facebook_ para enteraos de cuando actualizaré o cualquier tipo de información sobre mis fics:

 ** _AliciaBlackM_** ó _**AliciaBlackFF.**_

* * *

 _ **-Wild-**_

 **II**

Si había algo que a Hermione Granger le gustaba de su novio, Theodore Nott, era que le cumplía todas y cada una de sus fantasías. Hacerlo en público, un trío, una orgía, con juguetes, con los roles de dominante-sumiso… Todo lo que la chica quería experimentar era complacido por Theo, adorando la desbordada libido de su pareja.

Por eso cuando la castaña le comentó que quería hacer un trío con Draco, el mejor amigo de Nott, él aceptó. Lo que no se esperaba fue la especificación de la mujer sobre esa nueva aventura sexual y mucho menos que su amigo lo aceptase.

—Quiero que Draco sea lo central —dijo la mujer, acariciándole el brazo—. Buscamos su placer y el nuestro, pero el suyo es prioritario.

—¿Crees que él aceptará? —preguntó Theo, a lo que Hermione sonrió.

—Ya lo ha hecho.

* * *

Draco se encontraba esperando por fuera de la habitación de hotel donde había quedado con Theo y Granger. Al principio se había negado cuando Hermione apareció en su apartamento a ofrecerle esa propuesta pero después de una increíble mamada y una persuasiva charla, aceptó.

The abrió la puerta, dedicándole una sonrisa antes de moverse para que el rubio pudiese entrar. Con pasos lentos, Draco se adentró en la habitación y sonrió a Hermione cuando la vio tumbada en la cama con un vestido bastante corto.

Ella le sonrió e intercambió un par de palabras susurradas con su pareja, que estaba a su lado, antes de hacerle una seña a Draco para que se acercase. Un poco inseguro e incómodo se acercó hasta la pareja pero en el momento en el que Hermione se incorporó y lo besó esos pensamientos se alejaron.

Comenzó un beso completamente obsceno con la mujer, oyéndola gemir cuando recorrió con su lengua toda la cavidad. Sonrió ligeramente al escucharla y colocó sus manos en la cintura de la chica. Sintió una mano colocándose en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y tirando de su pelo hasta que se separó de la chica.

Soltó un jadeo adolorido que murió en su boca cuando los labios de Theo colisionaron contra los suyos, tardó unos segundos en responder pero cuando lo hizo, el salvajismo se hizo presente en ese beso que compartían. Sintió las finas manos de Hermione desabrochándole la camiseta mientras Theo tomaba el control completo de ese beso que se estaban dando.

Un hilillo de saliva se formó cuando separó su boca de la de Nott por la falta de oxígeno, los ojos azules del hombre frente a Draco completamente oscurecidos por la lujuria. Draco jadeó, tratando de recuperarse y antes de que pudiese recuperarse estaba volviendo a unir su boca con la de Theo, su cuerpo moviéndose para estar en una posición más cómoda.

Hermione se encargó de quitarle la camiseta a Draco mientras Theo se enrollaba con él, desabrochando minutos después el botón de su jean vaquero y bajándole la bragueta. Tiró de los pantalones hacia abajo lo suficiente para que el bóxer verde botella del chico se revelase y pudiese bajárselo con facilidad.

La semi-erección de Draco fue visible en cuanto la prenda fue retirada de esa zona y Hermione no se lo pensó dos veces antes de tomarla entre sus manos, masturbándola unos segundos antes de llevársela a su boca y tratar de abarcarla por completo.

Draco gimió en el beso y colocó una de sus manos en la cabeza de la mujer, haciendo una ligera presión para que bajase más la cabeza. Con su otra mano rodeó el cuello de su amigo, acercándolo más a su cuerpo.

Theo sonrió ligeramente y con sus manos masajeó el culo del chico, haciéndolo gruñir. Hermione comenzó un vaivén rápido y sacó la polla del rubio de su boca, masturbándola otros largos segundos para que estuviese ahora completamente erguida.

Nott le hizo un gesto a su novia, quien se movió hacía atrás alejándose de ambos chicos y comenzó a desnudarse. Theo, por su parte se colocó delante del chico y descendió sus besos hasta el cuello de Draco mientras que bajaba el pantalón y el bóxer del chico todavía más.

—Levántate y quítate toda la ropa —le ordenó en el oído después de hacerle un gran chupetón en el cuello.

Draco asintió y se levantó de la cama, haciendo lo pedido y volviendo a su posición una vez que estaba completamente desnudo. Theo había aprovechado para quitarse también la ropa, quedándose solo con su bóxer negro.

El pelinegro tumbó a Draco sobre la cama, colocándose encima de él y volviendo a unir sus labios mientras se comenzaba a restregar sobre la despierta erección del rubio. Hermione miró a su novio a los ojos y este le indicó que se colocase detrás de él, la chica así lo hizo y esperó a por el resto de indicaciones. Una vez más Theo rompió el beso y se levantó de su posición, tirando de Draco para que se sentase.

Hermione entendió lo que su novio buscaba y se colocó de lado, tirando ella también de Draco para que éste se pudiese colocar de rodilla sobre la cama. Draco se movió, colocándose de la manera que la pareja quería y cerró los ojos al sentir como Hermione comenzaba a masturbarla, ligeros gemidos abandonando sus labios.

Theo aprovechó que Draco estaba entretenido con la felación que su novia había comenzado a darle y cogió de la mesilla de noche la caja de condones y el lubricante. Se echó un poco del líquido espeso sobre los dedos y comenzó a recorrer la entrada del chico con ellos, sintiendo como se tensaba ante el roce.

—Relájate —le susurró—. Recuerda que se trata de ti, no haremos nada que no te vaya a gustar.

Draco tragó saliva y trató de enfocarse en como su polla desaparecía en la boca de Hermione. Theo adentró uno de sus lubricados dedos dentro de Draco, sintiendo las estrechas y calientes paredes del rubio apretándose alrededor de su dígito.

—Joder —susurró sobre el cuello pálido de Malfoy antes de morder ligeramente la piel expuesta—. Estás tan estrecho, ¿nunca te han tocado aquí? —preguntó obscenamente.

Draco jadeó ante la intromisión y la succión sobre su polla, parpadeó varias veces tratando de enfocarse para poder responder a lo que Theo le preguntó.

—H-ha pasado… —jadeó—. Mucho tiempo.

Theo tarareó detrás de él antes de hundir otro dedo, movimiento que arrancó un gemido gutural a Malfoy. Hermione sacó la polla del chico de su boca y miró hacia arriba, sus ojos se conectaron con los de Draco antes de que comenzara a masturbarlo con rapidez hasta que Draco con un fuerte gemido se vino sobre su cara.

Nott sonrió al ver como Draco alcanzaba el primer orgasmo. Adentró otro dedo en el chico, separando los dígitos dentro del chico para dilatarlo mientras éste se trataba de recuperar del orgasmo.

—Hermione, cielo —comenzó—, ¿por qué le muestras a Draco lo mucho que lo deseas?

La castaña asintió y se quitó la ropa interior, quedando completamente expuesta. Se tumbó frente a Draco y separó las piernas, doblándolas ligeramente para elevar sus caderas y mostrarle a Draco lo húmeda que estaba. El rubio gimió ronco ante la imagen y los dedos que se movían con tortuosa lentitud en su interior.

—Joder —susurró al ver como Hermione comenzaba a jugar consigo misma.

—Hazlo, Draco —susurró Theo en su oído—. Baja y _juega_ con mi novia, hazlo.

Malfoy asintió frenéticamente y dobló su cuerpo para quedar frente a la zona íntima de la chica, pasando su lengua por encima de los dedos que Hermione tenía enterrados en su interior. La chica gimió con fuerza ante ello y quitó su mano de esa zona, dejando vía libre a Draco para hundir su lengua dentro de ella. La castaña cerró sus piernas alrededor de la cabeza del chico mientras este se adentraba en su interior, moviendo con maestría su lengua sacándole fuertes gemidos a la chica.

Theo sonrió ante la escena delante de él y sin previo aviso metió un cuarto dedo dentro de Draco, oyéndolo gemir, sus dedos siendo apretados con fuerza. Metió y sacó sus dígitos con fuerza, los gemidos de Draco mezclándose con los de Hermione. Retiró uno de sus dedos y curvó los tres que quedaron dentro para tocar ese punto que sabía que volvería loco a Draco.

Oyó como el rubio soltaba un gemido lastimero, empujándose a sí mismo contra sus dedos, pero sin dejar de follar a Hermione con su lengua. Pronto comenzaron una danza donde Draco adentraba con más fuerza y rapidez se lengua dentro de la castaña mientras se movía contra los dedos de Theo, gimiendo roncamente cada vez que Nott daba con ese punto dentro de él que lo hacía ver las estrellas.

Cuando el pelinegro decidió que ya era suficiente preparación sacó sus dedos del interior caliente de Draco y sonrió al escuchar el sonido que emitió en protesta. Colocó una de sus manos en los abdominales del chico, haciendo presión para levantarlo y que se volviese a colocar sobre sus rodillas. Hermione también gimió al perder su estimulación, por lo que le dedicó una mala mirada a su pareja.

—Ponte en cuatro, cariño —ordenó con voz jadeante Theo, su polla aprisionada dentro de su bóxer.

Hermione obedeció al hombre, colocándose en la posición ordenada y clavando su mirada hacia atrás en espera del siguiente movimiento. Nott se liberó de la última prenda que quedaba en él y volvió a pasar sus dedos por la entrada de Draco, sonrió ante el jadeo desesperado que el rubio lanzó.

—Entra en ella, Draco —le susurró, sus labios pegados en su sudada nuca—. Fóllatela.

Malfoy asintió repetidas veces y, tras ponerse el condón que el hombre detrás de él le tendió, recolocó el cuerpo de Hermione con manos temblorosas, adentrándose en ella con un gemido ahogado y comenzando a embestirla con fuerza, alentado por las sucias palabras de Nott y los escandalosos gemidos de ella.

Theo sonrió una vez más y con sus manos jugueteó con los pezones de Draco, tirando de ellos mientras frotaba su despierta y liberada erección contra el culo del hombre. Cuando sintió que no podía seguir con los juegos previos sin correrse, separó ligeramente las nalgas dejando expuesta la dilatada entrada de Draco, adentrándose en él después de un momento de deliberación dónde decidió no utilizar condón.

Draco gimió quedamente y paró los embistes contra Hermione, oyéndola protestar. Trató de acostumbrarse a la invasión, sus ojos cerrados mientras comenzaba a jadear. Nott era grande, muy grande y él llevaba tiempo sin tener una polla enterrada en su culo.

—Muévete, Draco —susurró Theo antes de morder la piel de su cuello—. Folla a Hermione mientras yo te follo a ti.

El hombre gimió sonoramente, comenzando de nuevo el vaivén contra la castaña, que lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, volviendo a gemir con fuerza al sentir las embestidas que Draco le daba. Theo jadeó cuando comenzó a moverse dentro de Malfoy, las paredes internas de éste aprisionándolo con fuerza acercándolo al clímax con rapidez.

Cuando sintió que el rubio estaba menos tenso, la presión sobre su miembro reducida comenzó a embestir con fiereza. La punta de su polla golpeó la próstata de Draco, algo que arrancó un fuerte grito al rubio que lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, lloriqueando el nombre de Theo y moviendo su culo para recibir las embestidas.

—Buen chico —murmuró mientras tiraba del lóbulo de su oreja—. T-tan jodidamente apretado —gimió mientras amasaba con fuerza las nalgas del chico.

Draco gimió ante las palabras y sus movimientos contra Hermione se volvieron irregulares, sus piernas flaqueando ante las fuertes corrientes de placer que Theo le generaba con sus embestidas y Hermione le causaba al estar enterrado dentro de ella.

Nott al ver la vacilación de Draco, tiró su cuerpo más cerca hasta que los tres estaban completamente pegados, empujó con su mano la espalda de Draco, obligándolo a apoyar su torso sobre la espalda de la mujer. Una vez colocados de la manera que él quería, agarró las caderas de Draco y empezó a embestir con fuerza.

Draco gimió, su control completamente destruido hasta convertirlo en una simple marioneta de Theo y Hermione y de las cosas que ellos quisieran hacer con él. Nott jadeó, mordiendo con fuerza diferentes zonas de la espalda de Draco mientras embestía contra él oyendo gemir desesperadamente al igual que Hermione.

—M-me vengo —avisó la chica.

—Puedes correrte todas las veces que quieras, amor —comentó Theo, su voz saliendo ronca de la excitación.

Ella jadeó ante ello, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y apretándose alrededor de Draco mientras sentía el clímax llegar a ella, arrastrándola hasta el paraíso. Malfoy gimió ante la situación, frases descoordinadas y sin sentidos saliendo de su boca.

—P-por favor —murmuró el rubio.

—¿Por favor qué, Draco?

El hombre soltó un lloriqueo cuando la polla de Nott volvió a impactar contra su próstata, las palabras se juntaban en su mente sin poder ser capaz de soltar alguna para formar algo con coherencia.

—Hermione, trae los juguetes.

La chica, que ya había bajado de su monte del orgasmo, asintió y se movió, sacando a Draco de su interior y bajándose de la cama para caminar, con piernas temblorosas, hasta una bolsa en la que el rubio no se había fijado hasta ese momento. De ésta sacó un consolador plateado y volvió a la cama, tendiéndole el juguete a Theo. El pelinegro paró sus embestidas, dejando a Draco al borde del clímax cuando sacó su polla del interior del hombre.

—Ven —ordenó a la mujer.

Granger se acercó gateando hasta Theo, sentándose a su lado.

—Ya sabes que hacer.

La chica asintió y tomó el vibrador de manos de su novio, adentrándolo en el interior de Draco y activando el modo vibración. Draco gimió y buscó mayor contacto con el juguete moviendo su culo hacia atrás. La mujer sonrió y pasó su lengua desde la entrada del chico hasta los testículos de éste antes de quedarse ahí, jugando con ambos metiéndoselos en la boca.

Theo, por su parte, se movió hacia el frente y colocó frente a Draco, poniéndose de rodillas frente al rubio para que su polla estuviese delante de la boca de él. Agarró del pelo al chico, tirando con fuerza de él para acercarlo a su miembro y que pudiese meterlo en su boca hasta el límite que Draco podía tolerar.

El otro hombre jadeó ronco al sentir como Draco aceptaba su pene en su boca, recorriendo éste con la lengua y moviendo ligeramente la cabeza. Con un gemido saliendo de su garganta, agarró el pelo de Draco y marcó el ritmo que quería que el rubio llevase. Al menos por unos minutos.

Hermione seguía penetrando a Draco con el vibrador, moviéndolo a diferentes ritmos con la mano y aumentando o disminuyendo la vibración del aparato. Su lengua recorría de manera discontinua la entrada y los testículos del hombre, su otra mano jugueteaba con la erección del hombre.

La mujer oyó un gemido lastimero y levantó la mirada, sonriendo al ver como su novio comenzaba a embestir la boca de Draco con fuerza mientras éste trataba de aguantarlo todo sin ahogarse, lágrimas cayendo por su cara.

—Que no se corra —advirtió Theo.

Granger asintió y rodeó el pene de Draco con su mano, colocando dos de sus dedos en la hendidura que estaba en la cabeza, presionando ligeramente para impedir que el rubio alcanzase el tan ansiado orgasmo.

Draco lloriqueó sobre el pene de Theo y conectó sus ojos con los del hombre, suplicando de manera silenciosa por la liberación. Theo pareció compadecerse de él por lo que sacó su polla de la boca ajena, un hilo de saliva uniendo su miembro con los rojos e hinchados labios de Draco. Se sentó delante de él, masturbándose con rapidez hasta que todo su semen terminó derramado en la cara del rubio.

Hermione al ver como su novio se liberaba sacó el juguete del interior de Draco y gateó hasta su pareja, sentándose a su lado. Draco jadeaba necesitado delante de ellos, una de sus manos moviéndose para atrapar su erección y poder llegar a tan deseada cúspide.

—No —gruñó Theo, quien se movió para atrapar las manos de Draco.

—Po-por favor —suplicó.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza y empujó a su amigo hasta dejarlo colocado en la cama. Levantó sus piernas, colocándolas alrededor de sus caderas y entrando una vez más en el interior del chico después de masturbarse de arriba abajo un par de veces para despertar su erección otra vez.

Draco gimió y apretó el agarre en las caderas de Theo suspirando cuando este comenzó a embestirlo con lentitud. Hermione se movió de su sitio detrás de Nott hasta colocarse a ahorcajadas de la cabeza de Draco para poder tomar en sus manos el pene del rubio y que éste pudiese darle placer a ella.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Granger descendió dejando que Draco penetrase en su interior con su lengua mientras ella le masturbaba la polla, colocando un dedo en la punta para evitar que llegase al orgasmo. Una _placentera_ tortura.

Pasaron casi dos horas dónde Hermione se corrió tres veces por la estimulación de Draco con su experta lengua y dónde Theo se liberó dos veces en el interior de Draco, llenándolo con su semen. Tiempo en el que Draco no había conseguido liberarse ni una sola vez, su polla hinchada y roja descansando sobre su estómago con los dedos de Hermione impidiéndole correrse.

Theo decidió cambiar una vez más de posición, por lo que salió del interior de Draco, se tumbó sobre la cama e hizo señas al hombre para que se colocase sobre él. El rubio obedeció y tomó la erección de Nott con su mano, alineándola con su entrada antes de dejarse caer sobre ella. Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a dar saltos, empalándose en la polla de su amigo hasta el fondo; tocando ese punto de placer cada vez que descendía.

Hermione se movió hasta donde su novio estaba recostado y colocó otra vez su mano sobre el pene de Draco apretando la erección para evitar el orgasmo. Theo cogió con su mano el vibrador que antes habían utilizado con el rubio y se lo enseñó a Hermione, que al momento se colocó para que su pareja hundiese el juguete en su interior. Draco siguió saltando sobre Theo, su culo chocando con brusquedad contra los muslos del hombre mientras Hermione gemía de manera descontrolada cada vez que Theo metía el consolador en su interior, en modo vibración y con una velocidad alarmante.

—M-me vengo —jadeó la chica.

Su clítoris estaba siendo estimulado por una de las manos de Draco mientras que su novio hundía el vibrador en su interior. Theo jadeó lo mismo y comenzó a elevar sus caderas para encontrarse con las bajadas, ahora irregulares, de Draco. Granger se quitó de encima de su novio, colocándose a su lado en una posición que permitiese al chico seguir embistiéndola con el juguete.

El pelinegro miró a su novia y con una sonrisa pusó el vibrador a su potencia máxima antes de enterrarlo hasta el fondo en la mujer, un grito escapando de la boca de la chica cuando el orgasmo la arrastró una vez más.

Mientras Hermione estaba en su bruma de placer, Theo se reincorporó y tomó a Draco por los glúteos, elevándolo hasta que su polla estaba casi fuera del interior del chico y haciéndolo descender con gran fuerza y rapidez. El choque de sus pieles se escuchó como un latigazo, un grito abandonado los labios de ambos mientras Theo se corría en el estrecho interior del rubio y Draco sobre su estómago y el de su amigo. Sin necesidad alguna de utilizar sus manos para llegar al clímax.

Malfoy veía puntos blancos tras sus ojos cerrados, su respiración completamente irregular y acelerada. Sentía como Theo se terminaba de derramar en su interior, su espeso semen juntándose con los restos de las otras corridas.

Después de casi cuatro horas sin poder liberarse, Draco sentía que habían drenado todo su cuerpo, llevándolo hasta su límite. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con la sonrisa satisfecha de Theo, sus labios uniéndose en un beso obsceno y lleno de saliva.

Se separaron jadeantes, riéndose sin fuerzas cuando Hermione se metió entre los dos, plantando un corto beso en los labios de ambos antes de caer rendida a su lado. Theo se salió del interior de Malfoy, desplomándose entre la chica y el rubio rodeando a Hermione con su brazo y acariciando el pelo de Draco que se encontraba pegado a su frente sudorosa.

—Hay que repetirlo al menos una vez a la semana —jadeó la chica.

Draco soltó una risa ahogada, se acomodó de lado y observó a la pareja, que lo miraba expectante.

—Cuando queráis —aceptó.

* * *

 **IMPORTANTE LEER**

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **Este OS viene a petición de _Shy._**

 **Al ver el enorme recibimiento de Wild he decidido que en vez de realizar los OS por orden de llegada, como en L &S, los haré al azar.**

 **¿Qué quiere decir esto? Pues básicamente es que cada petición tiene un número, por lo que utilizaré un generador random de números y el número ganador es el OS que subiré en la siguiente actualización :) (Ya utilicé el generador random para este OS :D)**

 **¿Se entiende la mecánica de selección o me explico como un culo? xD**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y peticiones, la verdad es que muy variado. Hay parejas que ni siquiera he leído o escuchado sobre ellas.**

 **La que se me ha venido encima xD**

* * *

 **Por cierto, que haya actualizado en dos días no quiere decir que sea siempre así xD Esto es porque estaba inspirada y emocionada n.n**

* * *

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	3. III

_**¡Hola! Sé que he tardado bastante pero he estado organizando otras cosas y no me he puesto con Wild. Aunque espero poder actualizar más seguido.**_

 ** _La petición de hoy viene por parte de: Sally Elizabeth HR_**

 ** _Un Theo/Luna delante de Minerva._**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá._**

* * *

 **Podéis seguirme** en mi _página de facebook_ para enteraos de cuando actualizaré o cualquier tipo de información sobre mis fics:

 ** _AliciaBlackM_** ó _**AliciaBlackFF.**_

* * *

 _ **-Wild-**_

 **III.**

Theo sonrió cuando vio aparecer a Luna en el aula. La había citado allí con la excusa de que quería hablar con ella, pero sus intenciones eran completamente distintas. Y ella era más que consciente de ello.

Desde que habían comenzado a salir, Nott había descubierto la parte de ninfómana que Luna ocultaba, la desbordada libido de la rubia haciendo a Theo el hombre más feliz (y satisfecho) de todo el Colegio.

Lovegood le sonrió nada más entrar y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, con rapidez se desnudó y corrió hacia su novio, saltando a sus brazos mientras éste reía ante las acciones de la chica. La sentó encima de uno de los pupitres y la besó con suavidad, escuchando el sonido frustrado que la mujer soltó ante la lentitud y ternura del beso.

Los dientes de la rubia tiraron del labio inferior del chico, incitando a éste a profundizar el beso. Con un gruñido, Theo besó con fuerza a Luna, las manos finas y rápidas de la chica quitándole la ropa hasta dejarlo solo con sus zapatos puesto, sus pantalones y calzoncillos amontonados sobre sus pies.

Sin romper el beso el chico se deshizo de sus zapatos y la ropa restante, tirando a la chica más cerca de él. Ella se comenzó a frotar contra la creciente erección del pelinegro al momento, gimiendo sobre sus labios.

Se separaron cuando el aire fue imprescindible, el chico no se lo pensó dos veces y levantó a la chica en el aire, haciendo que esta enredase sus piernas a su alrededor y sus brazos en su cuello. La descendió sobre su erección y ella gimió por el ligero dolor que sintió, cuando estuvo completamente dentro de ella la agarró de los glúteos y comenzó a subirla y bajarla sobre él.

Rápidamente el aula se llenó con los sonidos de sus gemidos y jadeos. Luna arañaba la espalda de Theo con fuerza mientras el embestía contra ella con fuerza. Se besaban de manera desordenada mientras se entregaban al otro.

Cuando el clímax se estaba acercando, Theo tumbó completamente a Luna en la mesa y la agarró de las caderas, embistiendo con fuerza contra ella hasta que ella se tensó y el orgasmo la arrastró. El Slytherin la siguió pocos minutos después, gimiendo contra su cuello antes de morderlo para dejar una gran marca.

Dejaron soltar unas pequeñas risas y se separaron, con un movimiento de varita quedaron completamente limpios y vestidos. Luna se sacó del bolsillo de su falda una hoja y la abrió, dibujando con su varita un _«realizado»_ al lado de una de las cosas allí escritas.

 _Tener sexo en la clase de Transformaciones_ **–** ** _Hecho._**

Con una sonrisa se giró y le plantó un beso a su novio, recibiendo una sonrisa radiante de vuelta.

—Gracias por cumplir mis fantasías —suspiró ella sobre sus labios.

—Cuantas veces quieras, amor —susurró él y le dio otro beso.

Salieron del aula cogidos de la mano, jamás percatándose del gato atigrado en una de las esquinas del lugar. La profesora McGonagall jamás pudo volver a mirarlos a los ojos después de haber visto aquello.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! Sé que es cortito, pero espero que os haya gustado :D**

 **Tengo intención de subir al menos 10 OS antes de que acabe el año :) Por cierto, ¿os gusta la portada?**

 **El plazo para pedir OS se cerrará cuando alcancemos las 150 peticiones (hay 63 hasta el momento).**

 **Besos y abrazos, AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**

 **PD2: No tengáis miedo de pedir las peticiones con vuestra cuenta, aquí nadie os va a juzgar *corazón***


	4. IV

**¡Hola! Os traigo un nuevo OS para Wild, esta vez un Wolfstar a petición de un Guest (no dejo nombre) y también de mi parte, porque soy muy fan de esta pareja y nunca había escrito sobre ellos.**

 **Espero que os guste ;D**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**

* * *

 **Podéis seguirme** en mi _página de facebook_ para enteraos de cuando actualizaré o cualquier tipo de información sobre mis fics:

 ** _AliciaBlackM_** ó _**AliciaBlackFF.**_

* * *

 _ **-Wild-**_

 **IV**

Remus Lupin es un hijo de puta, y Sirius Black está más que consciente de eso.

Es probablemente la única persona que sepa que Remus, el perfecto prefecto, el Gryffindor tranquilo, el león torpe de un grupo de locos, es un verdadero hijo de puta. Y le gustaría odiarlo por esa razón y muchas otras más, por ejemplo, ese momento.

Ese jodido instante en el que observa como Remus se coloca con rapidez la ropa, murmurando cosas por lo bajo y marchándose de su cuarto casi corriendo; demasiado tranquilo a ojos de Sirius, teniendo en cuenta que se había largado dejando al pelinegro con una maldita erección muy dolorosa y un calentón importante.

—Puto Remus Lupin —murmuró al levantarse de la cama para dirigirse al baño—, cuando lo pille se va a enterar. Estará tres días sin poder caminar.

Susurrando maldiciones e insultos, entró al baño y cerró con un portazo. Refunfuñando, se quitó los calzoncillos tirándolos a su derecha y se adentró en la ducha, dejando que el agua fría golpease su cuerpo y relajase un poco su erección.

Cosa que no sucedió y terminó tocándose la polla durante unos minutos hasta que se corrió con el nombre de Lupin escapándose de sus labios y una placentera represalia para Remus planeándose en su cabeza.

Una venganza que sólo tomó más fuerza cuando el prefecto volvió al cuarto, encontrándose con un malhumorado Sirius, y se limitó a sonreír como el bastardo que era; acostándose en su cama después de bañarse y murmurando un escueto «buenas noches, canuto» que aumentó el cabreo de Black.

Sin duda alguna, Remus Lupin se merecía un castigo.

* * *

Fue tres días después, cuando Sirius encontró su momento perfecto para llevar a cabo su venganza. Lilian Jenkins, la prefecta de Ravenclaw que hacía las rondas con Remus, había contraído un fuerte resfriado y estaba en la enfermería, por lo que a Lupin le tocaba hacer las rondas él solo.

Sirius vio en esa situación, la perfecta situación para cobrar su venganza, para hacerle entender a Remus que nadie deja a Sirius Black con una erección y menos aún si luego no pareces arrepentido por ello.

Cuando Lupin recorría uno de los pasillos del sexto piso, una sombra apareció de detrás de un armario y lo arrastró con rapidez dentro de una de las aulas, tapando su boca con una mano para que no pudiese gritar o decir algo estúpido.

Con una agilidad magistral, Sirius le quitó su varita a Remus y lo empujó hasta una de la mesas, colocándose entre sus piernas y sonriendo ante la mirada de desaprobación que tenía Remus cuando lo reconoció.

—¿Se puede saber qué cojones haces? —inquirió Remus y trató de apartar a Sirius de él—. Quítate, Canuto.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa, Lunático? Nadie te está esperando.

—No me jodas, Sirius, quítate —gruñó el prefecto e intentó apartar a Sirius una vez más, sin éxito alguno.

Sirius sonrió como el bastardo que era y lo besó, silenciando las protestas que pululaban por salir de su boca. El beso rápidamente se tornó a una lucha por el dominio de la boca ajena, dientes chocando y mordiendo, labios húmedos por culpa de la saliva y lenguas que hacían movimiento que seguramente estarían prohibidos en algún lugar del mundo.

Se separaron cuando el aire fue indispensable, sus respiraciones jadeantes chocando con el rostro contrario y las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo. Sirius vio su victoria en la mirada lujuriosa que tenía Lupin y sonrió, conocedor de lo que pasaría a continuación.

Reanudaron su beso tras unos segundos, mientras devoraban la boca contraria, comenzaron a despojarse de la ropa, separándose tan solo unos segundos en algunas ocasiones antes de volver a colisionar sus bocas. En menos de cinco minutos se encontraban completamente desnudo, restregándose contra el otro de manera febril.

Sirius prosiguió a atacar el cuello y el pecho de Remus cuando uno de sus dedos, húmedo por el líquido preseminal que había recogido de ambos penes, se introdujo dentro de Remus, sacándole un jadeo ahogado mientras el prefecto tiraba de su cabeza hacía atrás.

A ese primer dedo, le siguió otro y a los pocos minutos otro. Sirius se deleitaba con los gemidos roncos que escapaban de los labios del otro chico; adorando la imagen de un Remus totalmente destruido por el movimiento firme y fuerte de sus tres dedos en su interior, golpeando la próstata con la presión exacta para volverlo un lío de gemidos y jadeos.

Cuando sentía que iba a explotar, Sirius sacó sus dedos y metió su polla, entrando lentamente pero de una sola vez, sin hacer paradas, sin darle tiempo a Remus para procesar que él estaba en su interior.

Se mantuvo quieto unos minutos, esperando a que el otro se acostumbrase a su tamaño, y luego comenzó a moverse. Golpeando con fuerza dentro del castaño, disfrutando de los gruñidos y jadeos que dejaba escapar Remus, las uñas de éste clavadas en su espalda mientras que él golpeaba contra su culo.

Ambos sintieron el orgasmo formándose con rapidez, tensando sus cuerpos y empujándolos hasta el borde. Sirius sonrió en ese momento, cogiendo la erección de Remus con su mano y apretando la base para evitar que el prefecto pudiese correrse.

Lupin gimió, completamente frustrado, y le dedicó una mala mirada a Black. La sonrisa del chico aumentó al igual que el golpeteó constante contra su próstata, inconscientemente, Remus apretó su interior alrededor de la polla de Sirius y éste se dejó ir.

Cuando sintió que su orgasmo había terminado, Canuto salió del interior de Remus, ganándose un gemido lastimero por su parte y una mirada asesina. Con una sonrisilla de mierda, Sirius comenzó a vestirse frente a un perplejo y paralizado Lupin, que sólo podía abrir y cerrar la boca, sin decir nada.

—Disfruta de tu ronda, Lupin —le dijo antes de girarse y salir de aquel aula; dejando sobre una de la mesas a un necesitado, cabreado y desesperado Remus.

Esa noche, fue el castaño quien murmuró cientos de maldiciones contra Sirius Black, el que tuvo que bajarse la erección con ayuda de su mano y el que tuvo que escuchar el jodido «buenas noches, Lunático» que el gilipollas le dedicó cuando llegó al cuarto y se fue a acostar.

Sí, Remus Lupin podía ser un hijo de puta.

Pero Sirius Black lo era muchísimo más.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

 **Ahora tengo una pregunta para mis lectoras habituales: ¿os gusta la forma de "narrar" que utilicé en este OS? Es que quiero probar a escribir una cosa así (nada que ver con los otros fics), pero me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones.**

 **¡Recordar que todavía podéis pedir que escriba algo hasta que cumplamos con el máximo :)**

 **[75 peticiones de las 150 que haré]**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**


	5. V

**¡Hola! Sí, he tardado, pero he estado muy ocupada, sorry.**

 **Espero que os guste.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de HP es de JotaKá.**

* * *

 **Podéis seguirme** en mi _página de facebook_ para enteraos de cuando actualizaré o cualquier tipo de información sobre mis fics:

 ** _AliciaBlackM_** ó _**AliciaBlackFF.**_

* * *

 **-Wild-**

 **V. Drarry**

Draco dejó que el agua cayese sobre su cuerpo, relajando sus músculos tensos y disfrutando del vapor que comenzaba a formarse. Había salido a correr como todas las mañanas y había decidido darse una ducha mientras Harry dormía. Después despertaría a su novio con besos y desayunarían juntos. Como todas mañanas.

Aunque el cuerpo que se desnudaba a pocos metros suyos en completo silencio cambiaba esos planes. Draco casi no sintió el sonido de la mampara al moverse, aunque si sintió el cuerpo detrás de él y los besos suaves que caían sobre sus hombros.

—Buenos días —murmuró y se giró, besando castamente los labios de Harry.

El pelinegro sonrió y volvieron a besarse repetidas veces, profundizando el contacto y dejando que sus manos recorriesen toda la piel expuesta que pudiesen. Las manos de Draco se cerraron alrededor del culo de Harry, apretando hasta sacarle un gemido. Repitió la acción varias veces antes de incitarlo a saltar, el hombre lo hizo y enredó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de su novio, sintiendo como éste lo pegaba contra la pared.

En momentos como esos ambos agradecían haber comprado un apartamento con una ducha tan grande. Dos dedos de Draco se enterraron en el interior de Harry arrancando un agudo gemido al otro hombre. Lo penetró con sus dígitos unos largos minutos antes de retirarlos y sustituirlos por su pene, que se encontraba erecto desde hacía varios minutos.

Las embestidas comenzaron con mucha rapidez y precisión, las cortas uñas de Harry clavándose en la espalda del rubio a cada golpe en su próstata. Una de sus manos bajó hasta su miembro, comenzado a bombearlo al ritmo de los embistes.

Estaba peligrosamente cerca del final. Quizá demasiado rápido para su gusto, pero el placer solo le hacía pensar que eso le importaba una mierda en ese momento. Apretó sus talones contra las nalgas de Draco y jadeó con fuerza cuando el rubio aumentó la fuerza y la rapidez, el sonido húmedo de los testículos de Draco golpeando contra sus glúteos era lo único que podía escuchar.

Terminó con un grito estrangulado, su semen manchando su estómago y el de Draco antes de que agua que todavía caía se lo llevase. El rubio terminó pocas embestidas después, corriéndose en su interior.

Después de una ducha rápida salieron del baño entre risas y besos, cayendo sobre la cama con Harry sobre el pene semi despierto del rubio. Se comenzó a mover para provocarle una erección a su novio. Sonrió cuando lo oyó jadear con fuerza, su polla completamente erecta a esas alturas. Tiró de su mano hacía atrás y se acomodó con las rodilla sobre el colchón.

Se dejó caer lentamente sobre el pene de Draco, jadeando ante la intrusión, pero comenzando a balancearse atrás hacia adelante al instante. Cuando se cansó de jugar a dar vueltas, empezó a subir y abajar utilizando sus rodillas y sus manos como apoyó. Draco lo observaba desde abajo, sonriendo con picardía mientras él saltaba sobre su erección.

Tomó un ritmo acelerado, casi frenético. Los jadeos escapaban de su garganta sin control alguno, y un fuerte grito salió del él cuando consiguió alcanzar su próstata. Dirigió todas las embestidas a ese punto una y otra vez, disfrutando de las manos de Draco sobre sus nalgas y el placer que lo recorría.

En esa ocasión terminó antes Draco, llenándolo con su semen caliente mientras él se masturbaba frenéticamente hasta llegar al ansiado orgasmo. Cayó sobre el pecho de su novio, jadeando contra su hombro y gimiendo al sentirlo salir.

Rió sobre los labios ajenos cuando se besaron, pensando que de nada les había servido la ducha si a los pocos minutos volvían a estar sudados y llenos de semen.

—¿Nos duchamos? —preguntó Draco.

—Vale —aceptó—, pero primero voy yo. Tú prepara el desayuno. —Le dio un casto beso.

Se levantó corriendo y se dirigió al baño, escuchando la risa de Draco fondo.

Joder, como amaban las mañanas juntos.

* * *

 **¡Y ya está! Simple y lleno de sexo gay, I know.**

 **Pero espero que os haya gustado.**

 **¿Me merezco un review?**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**

 **PD2: TODAVÍA PODÉIS HACER PETICIONES (71/100) Sí, he reducido el tope.**


	6. VI

_**Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**_

* * *

 _ **Petición de** **7stories.**_

* * *

 **Podéis seguirme** en mi _página de facebook_ para enteraos de cuando actualizaré o cualquier tipo de información sobre mis fics:

 ** _AliciaBlackM_** ó _**AliciaBlackFF.**_

* * *

 **VI. Dramione.**

Hermione suspiró nerviosa y miró una vez más a Draco a los ojos. Éste sonrió como el bastardo que casi siempre era y tiró de ella hasta que él estaba sentado sobre el sillón del cuarto y ella arrodillada frente a él. Ambos completamente desnudos.

—Es sencillo, Granger —comenzó él y ella parpadeó varias veces, tratando de no mirar la mano de Draco subiendo y bajando por su erección—. Acércate.

Hermione tragó saliva y se arrastró con las rodillas hasta estar completamente pegada al sillón, sus manos apoyándose en los muslos del hombre. Él sonrió y esa acción la tranquilizó de una forma que no quería ni plantearse.

Una de sus manos se adelantó y rodeó la base del miembro del rubio, apretándolo ligeramente y comenzando un suave vaivén arriba y abajo. Draco tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y colocó sus manos en los reposabrazos mientras Hermione experimentaba por sí misma. Con un poco más de confianza, la chica aumentó la velocidad y miró a Draco con los labios entre abiertos y la respiración ligeramente agitada.

—Oculta tus dientes con los labios —susurró y ella asintió.

Una vez hecho, acercó su boca a la cabeza del miembro y succionó ligeramente. Draco jadeó y una de sus manos se dirigió a los rizos castaños de la chica.

—Lentamente —murmuró con voz ronca—, no te ahogues, vete poco a poco.

Ella simplemente comenzó a introducirse en su boca el pene de Draco, cerrando los ojos y tratando de regularizar su respiración para no ahogarse. La mano sobre su pelo la ayudaba a coger un ritmo estable y cómodo para ella. Después de todo era la primera vez que hacía eso.

Draco sonrió cuando vio que ella misma comenzaba a marcar el ritmo, rodeando con su mano lo que no abarcaba con su boca. Hermione se sincronizó para llevar un vaivén lento con su boca y más rápido con su mano, deleitándose al oír a Draco jadear con fuerza y apretar su pelo a cada bajada y subida.

—Trata de… —El rubio pensó una palabra que no sonase obscena, pero falló en el intento— Trata de tragártela entera, sino puedes no importa.

Hermione bajó su cabeza lentamente y se concentró en mantener sus dientes ocultos y su respiración estable. Sintió un ligero dolor en su mandíbula cuando consiguió abarcar el pene por completo, pero interiormente estaba felicitándose a sí misma cuando escuchó a Draco gemir. Poco a poco comenzó a subir y bajar su cabeza, aumentando la velocidad a medida que iba cogiendo más confianza en lo que hacía. Los jadeos y gemidos de Draco también eran un buen aliciente para seguir con eso.

La mano que estaba en su pelo se apretó y Draco comenzó a marcar el ritmo, embistiendo su boca primero lentamente y luego dejándose llevar por el placer. El rubio aumentó la velocidad, haciendo que su erección entrase y saliese de la boca de Hermione con rapidez. Ella gimió cuando sintió como una de las manos de Draco comenzaba a descender hasta donde podía, agarrando uno de sus pechos y retorciendo su pezón entre sus dedos.

Jadeó con fuerza una vez más y cerró los ojos mientras sus manos apretaban la carne de los muslos del rubio. Él gimió y tiró de su pelo hacia arriba ligeramente, ella captó la indirecta y se sacó su pene de la boca, aunque rápidamente colocó su mano en el mismo, masturbándolo con fuerza.

Draco jadeó y tiró de ella a sus piernas, colocándola sobre su regazo y llevando una de sus manos hasta su entrada, penetrándola con dos dedos mientras otro frotaba su clítoris. Hermione gimió con fuerza y tiró del cuello de Draco para estampar sus labios juntos, besándose desordenadamente mientras el orgasmo atacaba a ambos con fuerza.

—Jodidamente caliente, Granger —jadeó el hombre cuando la nube del clímax desapareció—. ¿De verdad era tu primera vez haciendo una mamada?

Hermione simplemente sonrió y colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Draco mientras trataba de recuperarse. Si hubiese sabido que podía ser tan caliente hacer algo así le hubiera dicho al rubio de hacerlo antes.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Me tengo que poner al día con este proyecto xD Aunque las peticiones siguen llegando. Trataré de subir un capítulo cada semana, así me doy margen para escribirlos y voy reduciendo la lista :)**

 **Espero que os haya gustado ;)**

 **¡No olvidéis que todavía estáis a tiempo de hacer vuestra petición!**

 **(Sí es Drarry, Wolfstar o TheoxBlaise no me quejo xD)**

 **(84/150)**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 _ **PD: ¡REVIEWS y GO!**_


	7. VII

**¡Hola! Sí, sé que he vuelto a tardar siete siglos, pero bueno, trataré de hacer las actualizaciones más constantes :)**

 **Antes que nada quiero advertir que este capítulo es extremadamente suave, es decir, no sé da ninguna situación muy subida de tono.**

 **¡Y MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS 100 REVIEWS! Estoy flipando con el apoyo que le habéis dado a este proyecto *inserte corazón***

* * *

 **VII. Krumione.**

La fiesta había terminado escasos minutos antes. Después de la pelea con Ron y Harry, Hermione había vuelto con Viktor y tras un par de palabras susurradas en su oído, ambos habían salido a pasear por los jardines del castillo. La castaña había estado algo tensa y distante desde su pelea con los chicos y Viktor no estaba del todo seguro de qué podía hacer para que una sonrisa volviese a aparecer en su cara.

— _Herrmione_ … —suspiró y ella lo miró fijamente al escucharlo—. ¿ _Segurro_ que estás bien?

—Sí, sí, lo siento —se apresuró a contestar—. Es solo que… me cabrea que ellos me recriminen, especialmente Ron, venir al baile contigo y cuando yo trato de hablar sobre las decisiones que toman me pongan como la mala de la película.

—No les hagas caso —dijo y Hermione sonrió ligeramente—. Esta es tu noche, no la de ellos. Quierro que estés feliz y no _trriste._

Hermione parpadeó lentamente y entrelazó una de sus manos con la de Viktor y tiró de él hasta sentarse en uno de los bancos que había en el camino en el que estaban paseando. Se quedó mirando sus manos entrelazadas antes de levantar la cabeza y miraba al chico con una sonrisa mucho más radiante de la que había dejado escapar recientemente.

—Gracias, Viktor. De verdad, muchas gracias —susurró y el búlgaro acarició su cara con su mano libre.

—Eres _herrmosa, Herrmione,_ no _quierro_ que tu bello _rrostro_ esté opacado por el dolor.

La chica se sonrojó furiosamente y cerró los ojos cuando vio a Viktor acercarse a su rostro, iniciando un suave beso que todavía guardaba el regusto del ponche de frutas que habían bebido. Se separaron con un suave chasquido y Hermione parpadeó nerviosamente cuando sintió una de las manos de Viktor posarse en su muslo.

—Herrmione, tú rrealmente me gustas y me gustarría saberr si existe alguna posibilidad de que estemos juntos o, al menos, lo intentemos.

—Viktor, eres muy bueno conmigo y eres atractivo y… —suspiró— Creo que podríamos seguir en contacto si quieres, estoy dispuesta a intentarlo.

El chico sonrió y soltó el agarre en sus manos para rodear la cara de Hermione con sus manos y poder acercarla para un nuevo beso. Comenzó igual de suave que el otro, pero tras unos segundos Viktor decidió profundizar un poco, sonriendo mentalmente cuando sintió a Hermione corresponderle sin miedo. Fue bajando una de sus manos por el cuerpo de Hermione hasta dejarla posada en la cintura de la chica, sintió su tensión repentina.

—Viktor yo… —La chica pareció enredarse con las palabras—. Yo no estoy preparada para avanzar más allá de los besos —confesó y el búlgaro asintió comprensivo.

— _Avanzarremos_ hasta donde tú _quierras, Herrmione._

Volvieron a unir sus labios y se concentraron totalmente en el roce, en ese contacto que hacía que sus cuerpos se revolucionarán y fuegos artificiales estallasen detrás de sus párpados. Porque a pesar de todo, de la situación, de la mala relación de Krum con sus amigos y de todos los rumores que había, Hermione estaba segura que Viktor era su primer amor, su primer beso y que podía llegar a ser su primera vez.

Los labios de Viktor se separaron de los suyos e hicieron un lento camino desde su boca hasta su cuello, mordiendo, lamiendo y chupando donde podía mientras se deleitaba con los suaves jadeos que dejaba escapar Hermione. La chica subió sus manos hasta el cuello del otro y apretando con la yema de sus dedos la piel cuando sentía los espasmos de placer que las acciones del búlgaro causaban en ella.

Las manos de él se movieron por su cuerpo, serpenteando hasta que consiguió tener a la castaña sobre su regazo, una mano colándose por debajo del vestido, acariciando la suave piel de la chica, mientras que la otra se colocaba peligrosamente cerca de sus pechos. Sus labios se volvieron a unir cuando ya no había zona en su cuello y hombro que Viktor no hubiese maltratado con su boca.

Hermione jadeó con fuerza cuando los dientes del búlgaro tiraron de su labio inferior antes de atraparlo entre sus propios labios y chupar. El beso, las manos del chico masajeando suavemente su cuerpo y el calor del momento encendían una hoguera dentro de Hermione, ciento de cosas explotaban en su interior por primera vez.

Las caricias nunca llegaron a avanzar mucho más a pesar de que había confianza entre ellos, la zona en la que estaban se encontraba desierta y que la situación podría haber dejado paso a un contacto más íntimo. Viktor era consciente de que Hermione quería ir lentamente, explorando ese terreno, hasta entonces desconocido, con tranquilidad y seguridad, sin precipitarse. Y él estaba perfectamente bien con eso.

Por ello cuando, después de muchos besos, caricias y miradas cargadas de sentimientos, se separaron y él la acompañó hasta su torre, ambos sabían que lo que habían hecho estaba jodidamente bien y que esa noche no podría haber sido más perfecta.

Porque Viktor había conseguido que una sonrisa feliz volviese a dibujarse en la cara de la Gryffindor, y Hermione había conseguido evadirse completamente de esa pelea con Ron. Porque ambos habían disfrutado de esa noche y planeaban seguir haciéndolo todo el tiempo que pudieran.

* * *

 **La petición aclaraba que la situación terminase con _petting_ (enrollarse, en el español más coloquial) y tras investigar un poco pues descubrí que había varias "fases" y que la última eran caricias por debajo de la ropa y se podía llegar al sexo oral, pero me pareció demasiado "fuerte" que Hermione con catorce/quince años y siendo como es ella, aceptase avanzar tanto con Viktor.**

 **Capítulo muy suave, pero dentro de poco se viene uno bastante hard, así que preparad esas mentes ;)**

 **Besos, Ali~**

 **¡Ah, y todavía estáis a tiempo de dejar vuestras peticiones!**


	8. VIII

**¡Hola! Here I am con la primera parte de ese súper OS extra caliente y hard que prometí. Me quedó tan largo que tuve que dividirlo en tres partes, así que imaginaos cuántas cosas están por venir. Esta es la parte más "suave", entre comillas porque de suave no tiene nada. Subiré la siguiente parte dentro de cinco días o diez días a más tardar.**

 **Aprovecho esto para agradeceros todos los reviews que habéis dejado, a pesar de que es un fic bastante anormal pues me alegra ver todo el apoyo que está recibiendo :)**

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIAS: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE ESCENAS SLASH (CHICOXCHICO), FEMSLASH (CHICAXCHICA), HETERO (CHICOXCHICA) Y MULTIGRUPAL, SINO OS GUSTA NO LEÁIS O SALTAROS ESAS ESCENAS.**

* * *

 **VIII. Todos con todos (parte 1).**

La habitación apestaba a alcohol, marihuana y tabaco. Los EXTASIS habían concluido unas horas atrás y Draco, Hermione, Blaise, Ginny, Harry, Theo, Luna, Pansy, Ron, Daphne y Neville habían decido salir a celebrarlo. Eran un grupo grande, once personas que, a pesar de todos los roces que habían tenido a lo largo de los años, habían decido que el alcohol y el tabaco muggle salía más barato si se compraba entre un grupo grande que en uno pequeño.

Y cuando consiguieron su objetivo se metieron en la Sala de Menesteres a celebrar que los últimos exámenes (o tortura, dependiendo desde el punto de vista), habían terminado definitivamente. Chocaron sus vasos de chupitos una vez más, sintiendo el alcohol derramarse por sus venas, el calor aumentar y las risas estúpidas resonar por el lugar.

En un momento de la noche, Pansy sugirió jugar a _verdad o atrevimiento_. Los demás gritaron emocionados, secundando la idea gracias al alcohol en su sangre, que no les dejaba saber del todo que tan malo podría a llegar a ser ese juego. Consiguieron una botella vacía y la colocaron en el medio, poniéndose ellos alrededor para que el juego pudiese comenzar. Y con el tiempo, las preguntas pasaron a un nivel superior, los retos comenzaron a tornarse calientes y todos comenzaron a romper las barreras de la decencia, el recato y la vergüenza con cada gota de alcohol que entraba en sus cuerpos.

Pansy volvió a girar la botella, y todos se concentraron en ella, mirando como daba vueltas hasta finalmente pararse y apuntar a Ron que enrojeció ligeramente cuando todos miraron en su dirección. Aunque no sabían si por la vergüenza, la expectación o simplemente por el calor que hacía en el lugar.

—¿Verdad o atrevimiento, Weasley? —inquirió Daphne y el pelirrojo sonrió.

—Verdad.

—¿Tienes algún fetiche, pobretón? —preguntó Draco con malicia y el aludido comenzó a murmurar cosas por lo bajo—. ¿Perdón? ¿Qué has dicho? Dilo más alto, Weasley, que no te hemos escuchado.

—Me gusta que mi pareja sea ruidosa —dijo y los demás comenzaron a quejarse.

—¡Eso no es un fetiche! —recriminó Pansy—. Eso es una afirmación estúpida, ¡di algo fuerte, Weasley!

—Bueno, pues… —el chico pareció atragantarse con sus propias palabras— me gusta que…

—¡Suéltalo ya, Ron! —animó Harry antes de darle otro sorbo a la botella que tenía en la mano.

—¡Me gusta que me ahorquen mientras practico sexo!* —confesó y los demás se quedaron en silencio antes de echarse a reír.

—A Weasley le va el sado —se burló Theo y los demás volvieron a carcajearse.

—Cabrones —murmuró por lo bajo antes de girar la botella.

Todos volvieron a fijarse en la botella girando cuando se paró en Harry.

—¿Verdad o reto? —preguntó Hermione.

—Verdad.

—¿Qué cinco partes de mi cuerpo te gustaría besar? —inquirió Pansy y Harry se atragantó con el sorbo de alcohol que estaba bebiendo.

—¿Cinco? —Ella asintió—. ¿Solo cinco?

Todos comenzaron a vitorear, emocionados ante el coqueteo descarado de Potter con Pansy, aunque esta no pareció ni impactada ni avergonzada, más bien todo lo contrario. La chica se alzó sobre sus rodillas y se acercó a Harry, rozando sus labios con los suyos mientras los demás silbaban.

—Si me gusta tu respuesta, Potter, te dejo besarme donde te dé la gana.

Harry sonrió y abrió la boca para responder—: Boca —le tocó los labios—, cuello —pasó sus dedos sobre esa zona—, pecho —bajó sus manos hasta allí—, ombligo —las yemas de Harry rozaron su piel, tocando ese punto— y aquí —el chico bajó su mano y la metió por dentro de la falda, aprovechando la posición de Pansy para apretar dos dedos contra la entrada de la slytherin, haciéndola gemir con fuerza contra sus labios al sentir esa dura caricia.

Los demás comenzaron a silbar otra vez y a soltar comentarios obscenos, riéndose de la desfachatez de Harry y los gemidos de Pansy. La pelinegra tiró del labio inferior de Potter antes de alejarse y volver a su sitio, pero sin apartar su mirada de los ojos verdes del chico.

—Te toca tirar, Potter —pronunció y el aludido se relamió los labios.

La botella volvió a girar, y después de varios turnos de solo verdad, Pansy y Daphne sugirieron que podrían hacer el juego aún más interesante.

—Solo atrevimientos —explicó Greengrass— y tendrán que hacerlo las dos personas que sean apuntadas por los extremos de la botella.

—¿Y si apunta al hueco entre cada persona? —inquirió Luna, que estaba apoyada de forma cómoda contra el cuerpo de Theo.

—Entonces las cuatro personas tendrán que jugar —respondió Hermione y todo el mundo pareció conforme con ello.

La botella comenzó a girar una vez estipulada la nueva forma de juego y terminó apuntando a Hermione y a Blaise, que sonrió con picardía. Los demás se juntaron para poder elegir qué atrevimiento le ofrecían a esos dos.

—Entonces ese, ¿no? —inquirió Ron.

—Sí, sí, ese —afirmó Neville.

—Perfecto.

Se giraron y miraron a Blaise y a Hermione que esperaron a que alguno de ellos hablase.

—Granger —dijo Draco— tienes que enseñarle las tetas a Blaise y él tiene que hacerte gemir de placer tocándotelas y haciéndoles lo que desee.

A pesar de que todos pensaban que Hermione se iba a negar, la chica se quitó la camiseta y miró a Blaise con una ceja arqueada, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se acercase hasta ella mientras trataba de desabrocharse el sujetador.

El slytherin sonrió y se agachó hasta estar a la altura de los pechos de la chica. Con sus manos los agarró y los apretó suavemente, antes de pasar sus dedos por los pezones de la chica hasta que estuvieron completamente endurecidos. Sustituyó sus dedos por su lengua, succionando el pezón derecho de la chica mientras apretaba entre sus dedos el otro. Fue intercambiando un pecho con el otro mientras escuchaba a Hermione jadear suavemente, con su piel erizada y sus manos aferradas a su pelo. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, en su propio mundo, pero supo que había llegado a su final cuando mordió suavemente uno de los pezones de la chica, tirando de él hasta que Hermione gimió con fuerza. Cuando se separaron y la chica se había recolocado la ropa, vieron a los demás mirarlos con las pupilas dilatadas y los labios entreabiertos. Sin duda habían disfrutado desde el espectáculo. Hermione hizo girar a la botella y todos miraron expectantes, deseando saber a quién le tocaría ahora.

—¡Longbottom, amigo! —exclamó Theo, riendo—. Te ha tocado con Ginny, ¿preparado para tu reto?

El chico asintió y la chica también, mirándose las uñas en una falsa actitud de diva sin temor a nada. Los demás volvieron a reunirse, y tras varios cuchicheos, se giraron y dejaron saber su decisión a los dos retados.

—Ginny, tienes que masturbar a Neville hasta que se corra.

No supieron decir quién se sonrojó más, si Neville o Ginny, pero antes de que pudiesen pensar en ello, Neville tenía los pantalones y los calzoncillos por las rodillas y la mano de la pelirroja estaba envuelta en su pene, bajando y subiendo con lentitud.

—Venga, Neville —se rió Harry—. Disfruta del momento.

El chico gimió, endureciéndose en pocos segundos y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando suavemente. Ginny apretó un poco más el agarre y aumentó el ritmo, sorprendida interiormente por la longitud y el grosor del chico.

—Joder —gimió Neville—. M-más…

Ginny se sonrojó fuertemente y comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, gimiendo ella misma quedamente por la excitación. Neville se vio arrastrado al clímax mucho más rápido de lo que le gustaría, pero saber quién era la persona que estaba masturbándolo y que tenía a tantas personas observando lo que estaba ocurriendo. El orgasmo lo golpeó en un parpadeo, gimiendo con fuerza cuando se corrió sobre la mano de la pelirroja.

La chica se limpió el semen con unas mantas que había allí cerca y se acomodó en el círculo que hacían los demás, mirando hacia el suelo, algo avergonzada. Neville salió de su trance post-orgásmico y se sonrojó incluso más antes de subirse los bóxers y los pantalones y reacomodarse en su sitio.

—Sigamos —murmuró.

La botella giró una vez más, en cuanto se cambiaron de asientos para cambiar las posibilidades de que volvieran a salir las mismas personas, y esperaron hasta que apuntó justo en una zona que separaba a dos personas en un extremo y apuntaba a Greengrass en el otro. Daphne, Theo y Blaise se miraron entre ellos, sorprendidos. Los demás comenzaron a vitorear sorprendidos mientras se juntaban y esperaban a que los demás les diesen el atrevimiento.

—¿Qué tal un poco de toqueteo entre ellos? —propuso Draco tras darle una calada a su porro—. Daphne lleva sin tener sexo con alguien desde navidad.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Pansy con el ceño fruncido y el rubio se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, da igual. ¿Qué tal que ellos toquen a Daphne y ella luego los masturbe a los dos?

—Y un beso muy, pero que muy guarro, entre Blaise y Theo —replicó Draco con rapidez—, que siempre se están quejando de que lo convencional les aburre.

Los demás asintieron de acuerdo y Ginny se encargó de transmitírselo al trío de amigos. Daphne no pareció sorprendida con la petición, al contrario que los chicos que pusieron una extraña mueca ante la parte del beso. El principio fue tímido, se notaba que los tres estaban algo incómodos a pesar del alcohol que corría por sus venas, pero cuando Blaise provocó el primer gemido de Daphne todo pareció mejorar.

La rubia echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió los labios de Theo mordisquear su cuello, mientras las manos traviesas de Blaise desabotonaban la camisa de la slytherin. Daphne cerró los ojos y dirigió una de sus manos de forma tentativa al pantalón de Blaise. Tiró de la bragueta hacia abajo y desabrochó el botón con rapidez, paseó su mano por encima de la tela de bóxer y jadeó con fuerza cuando uno de sus pezones fue atrapado por la boca de Zabini y, a los pocos segundos, el otro pecho era atendido por Theo. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás con fuerza y gimió, poco a poco fue apoyándose sobre la manta del suelo mientras ellos se ponían encima de ella.

Theodore rodeó con su lengua el pezón de Daphne y succionó mientras se encargaba de deshacerse de la falda de la chica. Blaise mientras tanto comenzó un recorrido con su lengua hacia la zona ya expuesta de la chica, acariciando con sus manos los muslos de Daphne y sintiendo a la mujer retorcerse ante todas las caricias. Theodore se encargó de dejar completamente desnuda a Daphne en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Camisa fuera, falda fuera y ropa interior fuera. Greengrass se sonrojó con fuerza, pero esa vergüenza inicial se desvaneció en cuanto su cuerpo volvió a recibir la atención de los dos slytherin.

Blaise y Theo intercambiaron una mirada rápida al ver a la chica tan entregada. Nott decidió desabrocharse los pantalones y bajarlos hasta sus muslos junto al bóxer. Se colocó cerca de Daphne y le alzó el rostro lo suficiente como para besarse. La mano de la chica se enredó en su creciente erección y comenzó un lento vaivén de arriba abajo al instante, los gemidos de ambos perdiéndose en la unión de sus labios. Blaise por su parte había bajado hasta las piernas abiertas de Daphne y tiró de ellas para separarlas un poco más, sin dudarlo un segundo, Zabini se agachó y rodeó el clítoris de la chica con su lengua, sintiendo como la pelvis de Daphne se alzaba por la oleada de placer.

A los movimientos de su lengua añadió un dedo que después de pasearse con lentitud por las partes intímas de la chica, terminó adentrándose en su interior. Daphne gimió con fuerza contra los labios de Theo y aceleró el movimiento de su mano, aunque su pulso temblaba ligeramente. Nott se separó de ella y bajó sus labios hasta su cuello, dejando una gran marca a medida que iba succionando y mordiendo la piel expuesta. Con cuidado se sentó sobre el abdomen de la chica y colocó se erección entre los pechos de Daphne; ella pareció consciente de lo que él quería porque al instante atrapó la erección del chico entre sus tetas y echó su cabeza hacia atrás cuando Theo comenzó un suave vaivén, masturbándose.

Blaise bajó aún más y retiro el dedo para hundir su lengua en la chica, sintiendo como las piernas de la mujer se cerraban a su alrededor. Succionó con fuerza y pasó su lengua sobre esa zona varias veces antes de introducir dos dedos y comenzar a masturbarla con rapidez. Escuchó todos los gemidos que la chica soltaba. Alzó su mirada y se movió lo suficiente como para ver qué hacían ella y Theo. La escena le puso los pelos de punta, el ver la erección de Nott desaparecer entre las tetas de la chica una y otra vez le provocó un tirón en su miembro. Con su mano libre se bajó los pantalones hasta que su erección fue completamente liberada.

Se reacomodó entre las piernas lo suficientemente bien como para poder rozar su pene contra la entrada húmeda de Daphne. La oyó gimotear cuando empezó a rozar sus partes íntimas, primero lentamente y luego aumentando la velocidad. Theo jadeó con fuerza al sentir que su clímax se acercaba con rapidez, así que agarró las manos de Daphne para que dejará de apretarse los pechos. Se inclinó sobre ella y unió sus bocas en un beso húmedo mientras la mano de Daphne volvía a enredar su mano alrededor de su erección. El ritmo fue rápido desde el principio por lo que en cuestión de minutos estuvo al borde del precipicio.

—B-Blaise —jadeó Theo, lo suficiente como para que este entendiera que quería.

Intercambiaron sus posiciones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Blaise pasó a unir su boca con la de Daphne mientras la chica lo rodeaba con su mano. Sin embargo el beso duró poco: la chica separó su boca de él cuando sintió la lengua de Theo penetrarla junto a dos dedos. El sonido era tan húmedo, toda la situación era tan lasciva que no se acordaban de los espectadores que tenían. Espectadores que trataban de relajar su propia excitación con ligeros toques sobre la ropa.

Hermione tenía los ojos entrecerrados, una mano sobre uno de sus pechos y estaba con las rodillas separadas lo suficiente como para poder descender su otra mano hasta su zona íntima para poder tocarse sobre las bragas. Draco y Ginny, por su lado, habían decidido que ellos también podían jugar un poco, por lo que la pelirroja estaba sobre las piernas de Draco, restregándose contra su creciente erección mientras se besaban. Pansy también había decidido jugar un poco cuando sintió que no podía soportar más esa tortura sexual, ver a Daphne recibir esas caricias tan placenteras había despertado su envidia y pronto consiguió que la atención de Ron y Harry se desviase a ella. Tenía a Potter detrás y a Weasley delante, los dos pegados a su cuerpo y jugando con sus sensibles pezones mientras marcaban cada parte de piel que podía. Luna y Neville estaban más tranquilos que los demás: Longbottom pasaba su mano con lentitud por encima de la tela del pantalón mientras que Lovegood apretaba las piernas, los ojos y los labios tratando de ignorar ese cosquilleo provocado por esa escena que sucedía ante sus ojos.

Escena que parecía estar a punto de llegar a su fin. Daphne se puso de rodillas y rodeó la erección de Theo con su mano derecha mientras que la izquierda rodeaba la de Blaise. Los masturbó con rapidez mientras que los chicos decidían cumplir esa última parte de su reto y juntaron sus labios, jadeando contra el otro mientras enredaban las lenguas y luchaban por tomar el dominio del beso. Se separaron por la falta de aire y decidieron que también era el momento de que Daphne llegase al clímax. Blaise rodeó sus pechos con sus manos mientras que Theo introducía dos dedos en su interior. Todo fue tan rápido y caliente que en cuestión de minutos terminó. Daphne abrió los ojos tras recuperarse del clímax y se sonrojó incluso aún más cuando vio que el semen de los dos Slytherin sobre su pecho y cuello.

Se limpiaron en completo silencio y mientras Nott y Zabini se recolocaban la ropa, Daphne se volvió a colocar la ropa interior y cubrió su cuerpo con una manta. Volvieron a sentarse alrededor de la botella e increparon a los otros para que bajasen de su nube de lascivia para continuar con el juego. La botella volvió a girar hasta que se paró, apuntando a dos chicas. Hermione y Pansy se miraron a los ojos, una con una sonrisa avergonzada y otra con una sonrisa lasciva. Los demás se reunieron y decidieron que debían aprovecharse de esa vergüenza que Hermione tenía y de la que Pansy carecía.

—Pansy —la llamó Theo—, tienes que masturbar a Granger con tus dedos y tu lengua hasta llevarla al orgasmo.

Mientras Hermione enrojecía con fuerza, Pansy hizo una mueca—. ¿Y yo qué?

—Granger tendrá que hacerte venir solo con su lengua después de llegar al orgasmo ella —añadió Draco.

Pansy sonrió, satisfecha, a la vez que Hermione se sonrojaba aún más.

—Supongo que nos toca jugar, Granger —murmuró la chica y antes de que la otra pudiese predecirlo, la slytherin le había quitado la camiseta—. Sorpresa, chicos, Granger no utiliza sujetador.

Hermione escuchó las leves risas de los demás unos instantes antes de que toda su atención se centrase en la lengua que se enredaba sobre uno de sus pezones. Pansy succionó con fuerza, mordió la aureola antes de pasar al otro pezón y repetir lo mismo. Fue bajando por su abdomen, besando su ombligo y succionando sobre el hueso de su cadera derecho. Hermione se arqueó cuando las manos de Pansy le bajaron la falda y la ropa interior. La lengua bajó en cuanto terminó de desvestirla y Hermione gimió con fuerza cuando la sintió hundirse en su interior. Pansy cerró los ojos mientras su índice estimulaba el clítoris de Hermione y su lengua jugaba en el interior de la chica, succionaba con fuerza para sacarle gimoteos y luego pasaba su lengua varias veces sobre la hendidura. Hermione estaba completamente fuera de sí, se apretaba un pecho mientras que su otra mano se enredaba en el pelo negro de Pansy y la empujaba para que no se separase de su parte íntima.

Pansy sonrió al ver las reacciones de la chica y rodeó con sus labios el clítoris de la chica mientras introducía dos dedos en su interior. Se deleitó viendo a la forma en la que Hermione gemía mientras se tocaba y doblaba la espalda, sus dedos se movían fuera y dentro de la chica con rapidez mientras que rozaba con sus dientes el clítoris de la Gryffindor. Sabía que estaba muy cerca de liberarse, así que volvió a bajar para acompañar sus dedos con su lengua antes de introducir otro dedo más. Hermione gimió y tiró de su pezón derecho con los dedos de su mano, el clímax se estaba construyendo con una rapidez abismal y ella estaba empezando a desesperarse. Desesperada por el placer, desesperaba por liberarse y desesperaba por hacerle a Pansy lo que le estaba haciendo a ella.

Mientras las dos chicas jugaban, Blaise y Theo volvían a enredarse en un beso. Había sido tan excitante hacerlo cuando estaban con Daphne que tuvieron la necesidad de repetirlo para mantener su libido por las nubes. Draco, Luna y Ron estaban mirando el juego entre las chicas, tocándose por encima de la ropa mientras jadeaban. Harry sucumbió ante la pervertida imagen ante él y estaba masturbándose con la vista clavada en los dedos que entraban y salían de su amiga mientras a su lado Neville estaba disfrutando de los besos que Ginny dejaba por la piel de su cuello mientras lo acariciaba sobre la ropa.

Hermione llegó al orgasmo con un grito ahogado. Todo su cuerpo quedó laxo sobre la manta mientras Pansy se desvestía. Cuando consiguió recuperarse, tiró de Pansy hacia ella. Sabía que la idea de la Slytherin era tumbarse y que Hermione explorase por su cuenta cómo hacerlo, pero a la castaña se le había ocurrido otra cosa, por lo que tiró de la chica hasta que Parkinson estaba arrodillada sobre su cara. Enredó sus manos en los muslos de Pansy y la empujó hacia abajo, adentró su lengua en el interior de la chica al instante y jadeó ante la sensación. Succionó, un poco dudosa de la acción, pero al oír el gemido de Pansy supo que no lo había hecho tan mal. Succionó, lamió y besó las partes de la slytherin de forma torpe mientras la notaba moverse de delante hacia atrás sobre ella, jadeando. Hermione alzó un poco el cuerpo de Pansy hacia arriba y coló tres dedos directamente en el interior de la pelinegra, sonriendo al escuchar el fuerte gemido que soltó. Con su lengua jugó con el clítoris de la chica mientras la penetraba con sus dedos de forma rápida y precisa, sintiendo como se humedecían más y más y las paredes de la chica se apretaban en torno a sus dedos con cada embestida. Pansy jadeó y pidió entre gemidos que la volvió a penetrar con su lengua. Hermione hizo lo pedido y cerró los ojos cuando sintió a la slytherin llegar al orgasmo.

Se tumbaron la una junto a la otra con la respiración agitada y grandes sonrisas en sus caras. Tras unos cuantos minutos consiguieron reponerse y volvieron a tomar asiento alrededor de la botella después de colocarse la ropa interior. Theo y Blaise se separaron de ese beso eterno que se habían dado, Neville (que estaba recuperándose de su orgasmo) y Ginny cambiaron sus posiciones alrededor de la botella, y los demás también se movieron para volver a poner el botella a girar hasta que se paró.

—Te toca, Weasley —comentó Blaise—. Sé bueno con Lovegood, ¿eh?

En esa ocasión fue Hermione la que propuso el juego y fue realmente sorprendente la forma en la que la Gryffindor parecía más desinhibida tras lo sucedido con Pansy. Los demás aceptaron la propuesta de la chica y se la comunicaron a los dos jugadores de esa ocasión. Luna, para sorpresa de todos, pareció entusiasmada con la idea, aunque Ron no parecía tan seguro.

—¿Una mamada? —inquirió—. Pero…

Luna lo empujó por el pecho hasta dejarlo medio recostado en el suelo y así poder trabajar para poder bajarle el pantalón y el bóxer. Sonrió con inocencia mientras Ron la miraba completamente impactado por la repentina acción.

—Tranquilo, Ron —murmuró la chica—, no es mi primera vez.

Ron tragó saliva y jadeó cuando los finos dedos de la rubia se enredaron alrededor de él y empezaron a moverse con suavidad para provocarle una erección. Con una rapidez que parecía irreal, la boca de Luna descendió para rodear el miembro de Ron. Sin duda era más grueso que cualquier otro pene que había visto jamás, pero no le fue difícil abarcarlo todo. Movió su pelo detrás de una de sus orejas mientras empezaba un vaivén lento sobre la erección del pelirrojo. Weasley enredó una de sus manos en las hebras rubias de la chica y la ayudó a marcar el ritmo al principio antes de que sintiese esa imperiosa necesidad de aumentar las sensaciones. Luna entendió el apretón en su pelo al momento y cerró los ojos mientras abarcaba todo lo que podía y comenzaba a subir y bajar con rapidez. Ron jadeó ante todas las sensaciones que lo golpearon, la única felación que había recibido en su vida fue cuando perdió la virginidad con Lavender y ninguno de los dos había sido un experto en la materia.

Sus pensamientos se difuminaron cuando Luna comenzó a lamer la punta de su erección antes de bajar con su lengua por el tronco, sonriendo ligeramente mientras lo masturbaba con una lentitud torturadora. Los demás estaban completamente impactados por la habilidad que tenía Luna haciendo erecciones, todos menos Theo que en alguna ocasión había tenido ciertos encuentros tórridos con la Ravenclaw. La temperatura de toda la sala subía más y más a cada segundo y cuando vieron a Ron correrse sobre la cara de Luna sintieron que estaban en el punto más álgido de la noche, aunque todavía quedaban muchas horas por delante y podían realizar muchos juegos más.

Luna se limpió los restos de semen mientras escuchaba las disculpas atropelladas que Ron le ofrecía. Desestimó todo con un gesto de su mano y le sonrió cálidamente; ella era una gran fan del sexo, y dar placer oral a alguien era algo que le encantaba. Era buena y lo sabía, así que no estaba avergonzada por lo sucedido y tampoco que Ronald lo estuviese.

La botella volvió a girar cuando todos estuvieron colocados en nuevas posiciones y esperaron a que se parase completamente. Esta vez los extremos apuntaron a dos personas que había mostrado desde el primer momento que existía una fuerte atracción sexual entre ellos y que tenían oportunidad de resolverla en ese momento. Harry y Pansy sonrieron en dirección al otro y no tardaron en ponerse juntos esperando que diesen las indicaciones del reto.

—Quizás deberíamos joderles un poco —dijo Ginny con una sonrisa—, se nota a leguas que esos dos se tienen ganas así que vamos a hacer que se tengan incluso más.

Los demás sonrieron ante la idea y aplaudieron la genialidad de la pelirroja. Sabían que decirles que hicieran algo bastante bajado de tono en comparación con todo lo que había sucedido antes era algo cruel incluso para ellos, pero la noche era larga y ellos tenían todavía muchos planes por delante.

—Es muy simple, Potter —comenzó Blaise cuando tomaron la decisión final—. Tienes que besar, lamer y chupar esas cinco partes que tanto te gustaron de Pansy.

Potter frunció el ceño a la vez que Parkinson soltaba una queja. Sus ansías de darle rienda a la tensión sexual con el otro se habían visto frenada por unos amigos cabrones que querían que esa tensión no fuese rota con tanta rapidez y facilidad, pero ambos eran conscientes de que la noche era joven, larga y caliente, así que aceptaron el reto. Pansy volvió a deshacerse de su ropa interior y se sentó apoyando sus manos estiradas detrás de su espalda, dobló las rodillas dejando sus pies contra el suelo y esperó.

Harry tragó saliva y se acercó lentamente, arrastrándose hasta llegar frente a la chica. Delineó con su lengua los labios de Pansy antes de atrapar el inferior con sus dientes y succionar con suavidad. Unieron sus labios en un beso fogoso y húmedo desde el principio, enredaron sus lenguas y trataron de dominar durante todo el contacto hasta que se separaron, siendo unidos por un hilo de saliva. Harry bajó lentamente hasta la zona de su cuello que no tenía marcas y lamió una leve parte de su piel antes de atraparla con sus dientes y succionar con fuerza. Pansy jadeó y cerró los ojos; el Gryffindor se alejó y plantó un suave beso contra la marca que comenzaba a aparecer.

Volvió a bajar por su cuerpo y se paró frente a su pecho, sin embargo decidió que, en vez de jugar con los dos, dejaría a la chica incluso más deseosa que antes. Lamió la zona entre sus dos tetas antes de succionar en una parte con fuerza, encajando sus dientes ligeramente y plantando varios besos rápidos cuando liberó la irritada piel. Siguió su camino hacia abajo hasta llegar al ombligo, donde repitió las mismas acciones que en el cuello y pecho de la chica. Con Pansy jadeando, Harry llegó hasta la última zona que quedaba. Se inclinó suavemente y dejó un suave beso en el clítoris de la chica antes de pasar su lengua por él varias veces. Pansy gimió, perdida en las oleadas de placer y Harry aprovechó ese momento para atrapar esa zona con sus labios y succionar. Un fuerte grito escapó de la garganta de la chica mientras Harry se deleitaba al torturar esa zona de forma tan placentera.

Sin embargo, escucharon quejas detrás de ellos que los obligó a terminar y volver a unirse el juego. Quejas que se acompañaron de burlas ante la obvia desesperación que sentían de culminar ya esa tensión sexual que sentían. La botella giró una vez más y en esa ocasión fueron dos chicos los que fueron apuntados por los extremos. Draco y Theo se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, que sucediese lo que tuviese que suceder. Los demás se reunieron para debatir sobre el reto que debían enfrentar los chicos.

—Theo siempre ha bateado más para tíos que para tías —explicó Pansy—, y es un hecho conocido por todo Slytherin de que le tiene ganas a Draco desde que se enrollaron en una fiesta en quinto.

Los que no conocían esa información jadearon sorprendidos, aunque después de todo lo que había pasado en esa sala parecía una reacción absurda.

—¿Entonces qué propones? —inquirió Luna.

—Un beso con lengua, y quizás que se toquen el culo —comentó la pelinegra—. A Draco no le parecerá gran cosa, pero a Theo lo irá calentando. Lo conozco y sé que cuanto más lo provoques más caliente puede llegar a ser.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente? —inquirió Ron.

—Bueno, por lo que me han dicho la gente que ha follado con Theo, cuanto más caliente lo pongas en los juegos previos, más salvaje y dominante se pone durante el sexo —explicó con simpleza—. Hay que hacer que alcance su punto más alto para luego disfrutar del que dicen que es un dios en la cama.

Tras varios segundos más de deliberación, terminaron aceptando la idea de Pansy y se giraron para hacerla saber.

—Tenéis que besaros con lengua —dijo Neville con simpleza.

—¿Y ya está? —inquirieron ambos extrañados.

—Sí, ya está. —La sonrisa burlona de Pansy crispó los nervios de Nott.

Theo y Draco se pusieron el uno frente al otro. Nott enredó sus dedos en las hebras de Draco y tiró de él hasta atrapar sus labios con los suyos. El beso comenzó húmedo desde el inicio, ninguno quería ceder el control al otro por lo que ambos luchaban en busca de obtener el completo dominio. El sonido que hacían sus lenguas al chocar era tan lascivo y guarro que hasta los demás podían escucharlos. La respiración comenzaba a faltarles y sus pulmones ardían al mantener los labios todavía unidos, por lo que se tuvieron que separar con un chasquido obsceno y un hilo de saliva conectándolos. Theo se lamió los labios a la vez que Draco. Ambos tenían una de sus manos sobre el culo del otro y ambos se habían quedado con ganas de más.

—Muy bien, chicos —anunció Ginny—. Vuelvan a sus asientos que todavía queda noche por delante.

Y sí, sí que quedaba mucha noche por delante.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Ha valido la pena toda la espera?**

 **Son 5k palabras solo de la parte "suave" del OS, así que imaginad todo lo que está por venir.**

 **Quiero aprovechar también este momento para agradecer a todas aquellas personas que habéis dicho que este fic tiene un parecido con Delirium Tremens de jos Black, el hecho de que me comparen con una autora como ella me llena de honor y felicidad.**

 **Gracias por leer y estaré leyendo esos reviews, queridxs pervertidxs JAJAJAJAJA**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **Ali~**

 **Todavía hay hueco para más peticiones.**


	9. IX

¡Hola! Aunque he tardado un poquito más de lo previsto, aquí os dejo la segunda parte de esta mega-petición :)

7k palabras cargadas de lemon para ustedes, babies.

¡Disfrutad!

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.

* * *

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS: _ Relación chicoxchico, chicaxchica, tríos, cuartetos, fingering, rimming, utilización de productos sexuales y más cosas pervertidas que veréis. No me hago responsable de si os horroriza, o no, tras dejar esta advertencia.**

* * *

 ** _WILD_**

* * *

 **IX: Todos con todos (parte II).**

Una vez más la botella comenzó a girar, dejando hipnotizados a los demás esperando a que se parase. Jadeos sorprendidos abandonaron a los estudiantes cuando cada extremo terminó apuntando entre dos personas. Cuatro elegidos para el siguiente reto.

Ron, Ginny, Harry y Blaise. La pelirroja sintió que se sonrojaba como nunca antes al darse cuenta de que era la única chica y que tendría que lidiar con el pervertido oficial del grupo, su amor de infancia y su hermano mayor. Hermione, Luna, Daphne y Pansy tiraron de Theo y Neville hasta que estuvieron en corrillo.

—El incesto no me va —fue lo primero que dijo Daphne—. Así que hay que poner a los Weasley haciendo cosas separados.

—¿Un trenecito? —sugirió Theo, ganándose tres miradas confusas y una carcajada mal disimulada.

—¿El trenecito? ¿En serio, Theo? —inquirió Pansy—. Pues no es mala idea.

—Independientemente del hecho de que no sé qué es eso —comenzó Hermione—, ¿cuál es vuestra idea?

—¿Qué os parece esto: Blaise a Ginny, Harry a Blaise y Ron a Harry? —comentó Luna, que tras unos segundos entendió qué era el «trenecito».

—Perfecto.

Transmitieron la idea a los cuatro retados. A pesar de que Harry y Blaise (que se habían terminado la última botella de vodka entre los dos) parecían estar cómodos con la idea, Ginny y Ron no se veían de esa forma.

—Venga —exigió Daphne—. Venga, o podremos un reto mayor.

Como estaban prácticamente desnudos a esas alturas, no tardaron en colocarse tal y como los otros exigían. Ginny estaba prácticamente del mismo color rojo intenso que su pelo, el hecho de saber que su hermano estaría participando en la misma aventura sexual que ella la ponía tensa y le cortaba toda la excitación.

—Pelirroja —la voz de Blaise llamó su atención—, ¿por qué te pones tensa? Tu hermano ha visto todo lo anterior y tú has visto todo lo que ha hecho él. Finge que no está y ya.

Aunque insegura, las palabras de Zabini parecían haber tenido una especie de efecto calmante en su cuerpo. Calma que duró escasos segundos, pues pronto sintió la lengua del slytherin adentrarse en su interior consiguiendo que se arquease sobre el suelo mientras gemía. Harry observó sorprendido la forma en la que Zabini estimulaba con su lengua a la pelirroja, llevándola a un mundo donde el placer era lo único que existía.

Algo nervioso, Potter se colocó cerca de la erección de Zabini y la tomó con su mano, moviéndola experimentalmente ante su creciente inseguridad. Sin embargo cuando Blaise agarró su pelo, tirando de él y murmurándole un «tra-gá-te-la» toda su incomodidad terminó relegada a un quinto plano. Rodeó con sus labios la cabeza de la erección de Blaise y succionó, escuchándolo gemir. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en juguetear con su lengua antes de atreverse a ir más lejos, hundiendo el miembro en su boca hasta que sintió una arcada que lo obligó a alejarse.

—Lento —le susurró Zabini cuando vio lo sucedido.

Harry dirigió su mirada hacia el chico y jadeó con fuerza cuando vio a Ginny de rodillas bajando y subiendo sobre cuatro dedos de Blaise mientras se estimulaba a sí misma con una de sus manos. Volvió a bajar y rodeó con sus labios la erección del chico, haciendo caso a sus palabras comenzó a descender con lentitud, sintiendo como cada centímetro entraba y lo iba llenando, dejándolo sin respiración y causándole lágrimas en los ojos.

Cerró los ojos una vez más y comenzó un vaivén de subida y bajada, felicitándose mentalmente al escucharlo gruñir de placer. Ginny por su parte estaba sumida en una nube de placer, los dedos de Blaise se movían dentro de ella con fuerza mientras ella descendía en busca de la penetración de los mismos en su interior. Sus muslos comenzaban a arder ante el vaivén de subida y bajada, por lo que suplicó al slytherin para cambiar de posición. Terminó apoyada sobre su espalda una vez más, con sus piernas dobladas y abiertas para que Zabini pudiese descender y volver a adentrar su lengua en su interior.

—Z-Zabini —gimoteó cuando sintió dos dedos añadiéndose al húmedo músculo—. ¡J-Joder!

El chico había encontrado ese punto dentro de ella que le hizo ver las estrellas. Sus piernas se tensaron y comenzó a mover su pelvis en busca de una mayor profundidad, más movimiento, más todo… Blaise estaba en la gloria ese momento, recibiendo una felación de Potter y disfrutando del cuerpo de la pelirroja.

Sin embargo había una persona paralizada y que no participaba: Ron. El pelirrojo se había congelado a las piernas de Harry, sin saber qué hacer, cómo reaccionar, qué decir… O al menos hasta que Pansy lo empujó desde atrás lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo frente al torso de Harry. Ron observó con una mirada perdida la forma en la que su amigo engullía toda la erección de Blaise, gimiendo sobre esta y repasándola con su lengua cada vez que se la sacaba de la boca. Jadeando, terminó tirando de las piernas de Potter hasta separarlas y poder meterse entre ellas. Aunque una parte de él deseaba intentar lo mismo que Harry hacía en ese momento, otra parte, mucho más impulsiva y pervertida, lo terminó dejando frente a la entrada del chico.

No quiso preguntarse por qué razón Harry estaría completamente depilado, no estaba para pensar sino para actuar. Con la inexperiencia propia de una primera vez, Ron pasó su lengua por la entrada de Harry, escuchándolo gemir agudamente cuando volvió a hacerlo una y otra vez. Pronto su mente se vio colapsada por esos gemidos que oscurecían todo lo demás, sus manos amasaron los glúteos de Potter mientras su sinhueso se adentraba más profundamente, penetrando a su amigo y arrancándole gritos obscenos.

Comenzó un coro lascivo de gemidos, gruñidos y lloriqueos de placer. Era un círculo vicioso que tenía a sus espectadores jadeando con fuerza mientras trataban de aliviar ese cosquilleo en sus zonas íntimas con caricias superficiales y gemidos bajos. Pero todo tenía un fin y el del cuarteto seleccionado llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el grito de Ginny al golpear el orgasmo desató al resto. Blaise terminó eyaculando en la boca de Harry mientras este sentía el semen de Ron (que se había comenzado a masturbar en cuanto su lengua penetró dentro de él) caer sobre su espalda y el suyo propio escapar de su necesitada erección.

Entre temblores, gemidos suaves y respiraciones aceleradas, todos volvieron a colocarse en círculo. El calor iba en aumento y la botella se quedó parada en medio de ellos mientras descansaban para beber más alcohol y comenzar a pasarse los dos porros que Hermione había conjurado. La marihuana juntada con el whisky que corría por sus venas terminó con la botella vacía volviendo a girar hasta pararse en sus nuevas víctimas.

Neville se ahogó con el humo de la calada que le acababa de dar al cigarrillo entre sus dedos mientras Luna sonreía con suavidad. Sin embargo el gritito extraño que soltó Blaise y las risas de Pansy interrumpieron la expectación del resto, quienes dirigieron sus miradas a esos dos.

—¿Tú crees?

—Será un añadido excitante —afirmó la chica a la pregunta de Zabini.

—Vale. —Todos observaron atentos como Blaise alzaba la varita y conjuraba algo.

Frente a ellos apareció una gran caja de color azul que tenía escrito «Juguetes» en color negro y en mayúsculas. Pansy cogió la caja antes de que los demás pudieran tratar de adivinar que contenía y la abrió consiguiendo arrancar un jadeo sorprendido de todos los presentes en aquella sala. En el interior de la caja estaban todos los juguetes sexuales que Blaise y Pansy habían coleccionado a lo largo de esos años que se habían dedicado a experimentar su sexualidad entre ellos y con los demás.

—¿Listos para jugar? —inquirió Zabini mientras removía los objetos dentro de aquella caja.

Excepto Luna y Neville, los demás rodearon la caja y comenzaron a descartas los juguetes no creían que pudieran utilizar esos dos. Daphne soltó un grito feliz cuando encontró un objeto que creía que sería perfecto para ellos, sobre todo cuando recordó que en su lista mental Neville estaba colocado como el más puritano de todos los presentes en esa sala.

Jadeos de sorpresa y estupor escaparon de los demás cuando Daphne enseñó lo que quería que esos dos utilizasen. Y, aunque al principio algunos dudaron, terminaron aceptando que ese fuera el juguete ganador. Se giraron en dirección a la pareja y Daphne le lanzó a Luna lo que habían seleccionado. La rubia jadeó cuando vio lo que estaba entre sus manos, aunque nada se comparó con el «no» que gritó Neville de forma ahogada mientras se alejaba.

—Si te niegas, el castigo será para ti y será muchísimo peor que esto —amenazó Ginny.

Tras unos eternos segundos de deliberación, Longbottom terminó asintiendo. Luna fue la que puso el juguete entre ellos, completamente de acuerdo con el reto y casi ansiosa con probarlo gracias a esa parte suya que estaba fascinada con los desconocido. Entre ella y Neville se encontraba un objeto que, excepto los dueños de la caja, nadie había visto antes. Era un soporte con dos dildos unidos entre sí. Uno para cada uno.

—Aquí tenéis. —Al lado del juguete cayó un bote de lubricante que Blaise había sacado de la caja—. Longbottom prepara a Lovegood, Lovegood prepara a Longbottom —ordenó.

Neville volvió a negar, pero poco tiempo duró ese gesto dado que Luna le metió un empujó y, frente a las caras incrédulas de los demás, tiró de la ropa que le quedaba a Neville para desvestirlo y antes de que el otro pudiese reaccionar, la chica había introducido uno de sus finos dedos dentro de él. El chico golpeó con sus puños el suelo bajo él mientras sentía a ese intruso moverse suavemente en su interior. No estaba seguro de que estaba pasando, no sabía de dónde había sacado la Ravenclaw las fuerzas y por qué no estaba haciendo nada para evitarlo. Las chicas vitorearon orgullosas, sorprendidas y complacidas con la faceta dominante que había surgido en la rubia. Era lascivo ver como Luna penetraba a Neville ahora con dos dedos mientras el chico se retorcía en el suelo.

—¡Más duro, Lovegood! ¡Fóllate a ese virgen! —animó Blaise mientras le daba las dos últimas caladas al porro entre sus dedos.

Luna, que estaba metida en su propio mundo, recibió las palabras como un chute de excitación en su organismo. Volvió a atrapar el tubo con lubricante y se embadurnó la mano con la que preparaba a Neville para poder añadir dos dedos más. Observó con fascinación como cuatro de sus dedos entraban dentro del chico, el ritmo aumentó a medida que lo hacía la excitación de ambos. Longbottom había desconectado completamente en ese momento, a pesar de que no eran muy largos, los dedos de Luna golpeaban en un sitio dentro de él que lo hacía ver las estrellas. En ese momento su "virginidad" estaba desapareciendo de una manera que nunca esperó.

—¡Longbottom, haz algo! —exclamó Draco.

Neville trató de reaccionar, trató de coordinar sus manos para incorporarse y preparar a Luna como le habían mandado antes, pero la chica no parecía dispuesta a colaborar. Lovegood enterró sus dedos con fuerza dentro de Neville y comenzó a moverlos de forma tan frenética que el chico se sintió al borde del orgasmo y cuando estaba a punto de liberarse, los dígitos de la chica salieron de su interior. Jadeó ante la pérdida, pero le duró poco. Luna se colocó sobre su pecho y tiró de una de sus manos para llenarla de lubricante y luego dirigirla a su entrada. Neville tanteó con dos de sus dedos y los introdujo con miedo, escuchando el bufido de la chica, a pesar de que para él esa acción había sido de los más excitante, para la rubia parecía todo lo contrario.

—Lento —la escuchó susurrar y, por un momento, pensó que se refería al ritmo, pero pronto entendió que lo decía por él.

Una vez más, Luna sorprendió a todos cuando tiró de la mano de Neville y lo manipuló hasta que tres dedos del chico estaban en su interior y ella dirigía la mano para que se moviese con rapidez y fuerza dentro de ella. Los jadeos de Luna se perdían en el aire mientras Neville mantenía sus ojos apretados con fuerza. Sentía que en cualquier momento llegaría al orgasmo y no podría hacer nada para detenerlo. Los espectadores estaban más que sorprendidos por la repentina actitud dominante de la Ravenclaw, pero les gustaba, muchísimo. Hermione había terminada envuelta en un beso bastante caliente con Daphne mientras Theo y Blaise trataban de demostrarse el uno al otro quién era el que dominaba. Ginny y Draco volvían a estar enzarzados en una caliente sesión de besos mientras que Pansy se restregaba contra la creciente erección de Ron y Harry se dedicaba a succionar y besar los pechos de la slytherin. Sin embargo todas esas acciones quedaron relegadas a un segundo plano cuando un gemido roto sonó por la sala. Todos se giraron en dirección a la pareja y jadearon al ver lo que se desarrollaba allí.

Neville descendía lentamente sobre uno de los dildos del juguete hasta que terminó completamente en su interior. Luna estaba de pie delante de él, controlando la bajada del chico hasta que lo vio llegar a la base del juguete; la rubia sonrió y se arrodilló frente a Neville, rodeando su erección con una mano y apretando en las zonas indicadas para evitar el orgasmo.

—Quiero verte moverte tan jodidamente fuerte, Neville —la voz de Luna provocó escalofríos en todos— que te vengas sin tocarte, ¿entendido?

El chico asintió, completamente ido. Sus rodillas se clavaron en el suelo y comenzó a subir y bajar sobre el dildo grueso y largo de color negro de aquel juguete. Pero aquello no parecía suficiente para la rubia, porque apretó sus dedos entornó al pene de Neville arrancándole un quejido.

»Rápido y fuerte —exigió.

Neville, completamente dominado por la situación, comenzó un vaivén tan jodidamente fuerte y rápido que les sorprendió que el juguete aguantase, aunque luego comprendieron que Luna lo había hechizado para que se mantuviese firme. Luna sonrió cuando vio el ritmo frenético del chico y se colocó en el otro dildo, dejando que este se hundiese en su interior con lentitud antes de ponerse a subir y bajar sobre el de forma moderada.

»No pierdas el ritmo —reclamó cuando vio a Neville flaquear.

Los demás apreciaron como Luna era capaz de controlar el cuerpo de Longbottom sin tocarlo, como el chico más puritano de todos se follaba a sí mismo con un juguete que golpeaba su próstata de forma constante y que causaba un sonido obsceno gracias al lubricante. Nuevos gemidos se sumaron al ambiente cuando Ron y Harry comenzaron a volver a disfrutar del cuerpo de Pansy, cuando Theo adentró un dedo en Blaise y este jadeó sobre su boca, gemidos que se mezclaron con los de Ginny cuando Draco metió tres dedos de golpe en su entrada y que subieron el volumen cuando Daphne rodeó los pechos de Hermione con sus manos antes de pasar a torturarlos con su boca.

Neville sintió las lágrimas descender por sus mejillas cuando sintió que el orgasmo estaba a punto de destrozar todo su cuerpo. Luna vio en cada gesto del chico como estaba al límite, por lo que echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que su propio orgasmo la atravesase, haciéndola jadear con fuerza antes de alzarse para que el dildo abandonase su interior. Se acercó hasta Neville y sonrió, enternecida, al verlo tan jodidamente destrozado con el placer que sentía.

»Puedes correrte —dijo, y le dio un alivio tremendo al chico.

El semen de Neville salió disparado contra su propio pecho y el de la chica frente a él. Con las piernas temblando de forma violenta y los ojos todavía húmedos por las lágrimas derramadas, Neville se alzó lo suficiente para que el dildo saliese de él. Se cayó al lado del juguete y comenzó a temblar cuando comenzó a aceptar lo sucedido.

»Buen chico —murmuró Luna y dejó un beso sobre sus labios.

El juguete quedó apartado cuando el hechizo fue retirado y los demás dejaron de jugar entre ellos para unirse otra vez a ese círculo alrededor de la botella. Una botella que volvió a girar hasta que terminó parándose con el paso de los segundos. Los ojos grises de Draco se cruzaron con los verdes de Harry, ambos sorprendidos con el destino. Ginny fue la primera en echarse a reír y no tardó en alentar al resto para que se acercase a ella y así poder decir qué idea se había cruzado en su mente.

—¿Alguno de los dos tiene… experiencia en lo que al sexo gay se refiere? —inquirió la pelirroja.

—Creo que no, no al menos la culminación del acto. No por parte de Harry —dijo Hermione, y Pansy confirmó lo mismo por parte de Draco—. ¿Qué tienes pensado?

—Bueno, he visto algo muy interesante en la caja que quizá podrían utilizar —murmuró con una sonrisa.

Gateó hasta llegar al bloque de color azul y buscó entre los objetos hasta que encontró lo que quería, ocultándolo de las miradas inquisitivas de los dos retados. Volvió con el grupo y extendió su mano, revelando lo que descansaba sobre su palma.

—¿Qué es eso? —cuestionó Neville.

—Un vibrador, Longbottom —anunció Blaise—. Un vibrador de tres centímetros con forma de bala. Se lo compré a un amigo por Navidad y me lo tiró a la cara.

Al ver el codazo que Theodore le propinaba a Zabini, todos supieron qué amigo había sido el afortunado. Pansy cogió el pequeño objetó entre sus dedos y le dio varias vueltas, extrañada por lo ligero que era y el color rosa con el que lo habían hecho.

—¿Y quién se lo pondrá a quién?

—Draco a Potter —afirmó Theo de forma contundente—. Potter tiene una cara de puritano virgen ahora mismo que…

Fue el turno de Daphne de darle un codazo a Theo para que se callase. Miró a los demás tras coger el vibrador y, a pesar de todo, aceptaron que fuera Draco el que lo hiciese. Se giraron a la pareja y Ginny arqueó una ceja.

—¿Preparados?

Tanto Harry con Draco tragaron saliva pero asintieron. Cuando vieron el objeto en la mano de Daphne intercambiaron miradas, confundidos, ninguno de los dos sabía lo que era y eso alegraba bastante al resto. Greengrass lo lanzó en dirección a Draco y este lo atrapó en el aire.

—¿Qué…? —comenzó a preguntar, pero Pansy lo interrumpió.

—Sabes lo que es, así que utilízalo bien.

Aunque pareció dudar durante unos segundos, un largo trago a una botella de ron que tenía cerca le dio las agallas que necesitaba. Se giró y miró a Potter de arriba abajo antes de empujarlo contra el suelo. Este jadeo sorprendido y miró a su alrededor en busca de una explicación, pero lo único que sintió fue a Malfoy metiéndole algo en su entrada que todavía se mantenía algo dilatada y húmeda por la lengua de Ron. Draco apareció delante de él y movió un pequeño mando delante de él.

—Cuanto mejor me la chupes —comenzó el rubio—, más subiré yo la potencia.

Harry frunció el ceño pero terminó asintiendo. Observó a Malfoy presionar el botón número uno y gimió al sentir ese pequeño objeto en su interior comenzar a vibrar de forma placentera. Con ayuda del slytherin se incorporó de rodillas mientras el rubio se colocaba delante de él, de pie, para que su erección diese de frente con su cara. «Joder», pensó. Era más grande y larga que la de Zabini. La cogió con su mano derecha y comenzó a moverla lentamente, subiendo y bajando algo inseguro.

—He dicho que me la chupes, Potter —replicó—. No que me la manosees.

Con las risas burlonas de los otros de fondo, Harry se metió todo lo que pudo de la erección de Malfoy en la boca y no supo qué le pasó en cuanto lo hizo, que todo desapareció a su alrededor. Comenzó a mover su cabeza de arriba abajo en un bombeo rápido, tratando de abarcar todo con su boca y sintiendo la saliva comenzar a descender por su barbilla. Draco pareció bastante complacido por la acción porque pulsó el botón número tres. Los gemidos de Harry hicieron vibrar la erección de Draco, lo que hizo gemir a ambos una vez más. El rubio agarró a Potter por el pelo y comenzó a marcar el ritmo durante unos segundos antes de que dejase en una posición y fuese él quien comenzase a moverse, follándose la boca del Gryffindor con rapidez y fuerza.

Harry sintió varias lágrimas descender por sus mejillas mientras gimoteaba, necesitado de atención. Su erección goteaba líquido preseminal mientras ese aparato vibraba con tanta potencia que mandaba sacudidas de placer por todo su cuerpo. Sintió que su boca era liberada de su trabajo de repente, Malfoy tiró de él hasta dejarlo tumbado sobre el suelo. Pulsó el último botón de potencia, y se deleitó al ver a Potter completamente derruido por el placer debajo de él. La erección del chico goteaba contra su abdomen y sus gemidos se perdían entre las lágrimas que derramaba por el constante corrientazo de placer que lo atravesaba.

—P-por f-favor —suplicó Potter y Draco sonrió.

Los demás prácticamente no prestaban atención a la pareja. Neville estaba rodeado por todos, tirado en el suelo y disfrutando de todos los demás explorando su cuerpo y descubriendo todas las zonas erógenas del chico. Theo tenía sus dedos enterrados dentro del cuerpo del chico mientras las chicas se ocupaban de recorrer todo su pecho, Ron y Blaise estaban pasándose la erección el uno a otro, metiéndosela en la boca durante unos segundos antes de soltarla. Pero, una vez más, su sesión de juegos se vio interrumpida por un fuerte gemido que atravesó el lugar.

Se giraron para ver a Malfoy con su miembro frente a la cara llena de semen de Harry y a este tirado sobre el suelo retorciéndose del placer mientras llegaba al orgasmo. Draco le tendió una manta a Potter para que se limpiase el semen de la cara y el abdomen después de sacar la pequeña bala del interior del otro. El objeto fue descartado junto al dildo doble utilizado por Neville y Luna, y tanto Draco como Harry se unieron a sus compañeros para volver a hacer girar la botella hasta que volvió a parar, arrancando varias carcajadas de la gente del círculo.

—No puedes descansar, Draco —se burló Pansy.

Hermione cruzó su mirada con la de Malfoy y ambos sonrieron. Los demás se reunieron alrededor de la caja y decidieron irse por algo más simple. Les lanzaron un dildo de color rojo y que medía casi tanto como el miembro de Draco. Hermione lo cogió y miró a los demás esperando sus instrucciones.

—Algo sencillo —dijo Daphne—. Draco te follará con el dildo mientras tú se la chupas y dejas que se corra en tu boca. Básico.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y Malfoy tiró de ella hasta dejarla en el suelo. Los demás se comenzaron a reír al ver los movimientos rápidos del Slytherin y las ganas de follar que parecían tener ambos al mirar al otro. El tubo de lubricante volvió a las manos de Draco que embadurnó el dildo antes de comenzar a meterlo en el interior de Hermione. La chica jadeó y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de los muslos de Malfoy. Cuando el juguete estuvo completamente dentro, volvieron a cambiar posiciones y Hermione terminó encima de Malfoy con su erección frente a su cara y su entrada cerca de la de Draco.

La mano derecha del slytherin no tardó en moverse para comenzar a mover el dildo con rapidez y precisión, consiguiendo arrancar gritos de la chica que movía sus caderas al compás, tratando de acompañar el movimiento tan frenético. Hermione agarró con una de sus manos el miembro de Malfoy y comenzó a moverla con rapidez, tratando de conseguir una erección completa, en cuanto lo consiguió no dudo en llevársela a la boca y comenzar un vaivén casi tan rápido como la mano de Draco con el juguete.

Los demás habían vuelto a sus juegos, ignorando la escena que se desarrollaba a un metro de ellos para jugar entre ellos. Daphne rebotaba sobre Ron, sintiendo la erección del chico rozando su entrada una y otra vez. Harry se encontraba sobre sus rodillas, con la erección de Blaise en su boca mientras Luna lo penetraba con sus dedos. Ginny estaba con Pansy, jugando con los pechos de la chica mientras jadeaba con fuerza al sentir un dedo fino de Parkinson jugar con su entrada. Y Neville estaba solo, masturbándose mientras internaba un dedo en su dilatado interior y lo movía con inexperiencia.

—M-Malfoy —avisó Hermione cuando sintió el orgasmo formarse—. ¡Y-ya!

Draco tiró de ella hasta volver a cambiar las posiciones dejándola sobre sus piernas para enterrar el dildo profundamente tres veces más antes de que el orgasmo golpease a la Gryffindor. Cuando salió de su nuble de placer, se arrodilló con una velocidad sorprendente y se no tardó en rodear el pene de Malfoy con sus labios, dejando que este follase su boca hasta que se corrió dentro de esta. Se tragó todo el semen y se lamió los labios unos segundos antes de que ella y Malfoy se envolviesen en un beso caliente y lleno de lenguas y saliva.

—¡Eh! —gritó Pansy—. ¡A jugar!

La pareja volvió a reunirse con los demás, que también habían alcanzado el clímax en varias ocasiones. La botella comenzó a girar una vez más bajo la atenta mirada de los demás, que ya deseaban saber qué pasaría. Para sorpresa de todos, cuatro fueron los escogidos por los extremos de la botella.

Draco, Hermione, Daphne, Harry, Ron, Ginny y Neville se reunieron alrededor de la caja y tras rebuscar escogieron dos juguetes. La lanzaron en dirección de los cuatro elegidos y sonrieron, esperando a sus reacciones antes de explicarles qué tenían que hacer con cada uno.

—Theo —pronunció Daphne—, vas a demostrar que Blaise es todo tuyo. —El chico sonrió mientras el otro aludido fruncía el ceño—. Te lo vas a follar hasta el orgasmo, pero no podrás correrte tú, así que toca ponerte el anillo. Y Luna, visto lo visto, lo tuyo es dominar, así que con el arnés ya sabes qué hacer.

La rubia no tardó en colocarse el arnés. Pansy tragó saliva al ver a la chica de Ravenclaw con el arnés puesto, un arnés que tenía un dildo para que Luna pudiese penetrarla y un pequeño estimulador colocado por la parte que quedaba en contacto con la otra mujer. Theo por su parte aceptó colocarse el anillo en su pene y ante las miradas estupefactas de los otros, tiró de Blaise con rapidez y se enterró en su interior hasta el fondo, arrancándole un grito. Los demás tragaron saliva al ver el espectáculo que comenzó a desarrollarse frente a ellos.

Pansy estaba sobre Luna, subiendo y bajando con rapidez sobre el dildo mientras la rubia torturaba los pezones de la chica; y Blaise estaba sollozando de placer contra el piso mientras Theo entraba y salía con brutalidad de él. Excitados, Ron y Harry se envolvieron en un beso caliente y húmedo mientras juntaban sus erecciones y Weasley las masturbaba juntas, Hermione por su parte dejó que Draco hundiese dos dedos en su interior mientras frotaba su erección contra sus nalgas; Daphne estaba disfrutando de lo sumiso que era Neville, hundiendo tres dedos dentro de él mientras lo masturbaba con extrema lentitud mientras que Ginny disfrutaba de la inexperta lengua de Neville sobre su entrada.

Blaise arqueó su espalda, jadeando al sentir ese constante golpeteo contra su próstata que le nublaba la vista y lo dejaba sin respiración. La mano de Theo se cerró alrededor de su pelo y tiró hasta que su único soporte fueron sus rodillas. Blaise gimió aliviado cuando la mano del otro se envolvió alrededor de su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo casi tan frenéticamente como eran las embestidas. El orgasmo lo golpeó de forma demoledora, haciendo su cuerpo falla y casi caer hacia el suelo, pero Theo lo agarró y salió de él con rapidez, quitándose el anillo del pene para poder masturbarse y terminar sobre la espalda baja de Blaise. Ambos cayeron sobre el suelo, jadeantes y sudados. Observaron a Pansy, ahora encarando a Luna, saltando sobre el dildo mientras gemían sobre la boca de la otra.

Pudieron ver el momento exacto en el que Pansy rozaba el orgasmo, cayendo al abismo mientras Luna la seguía de cerca. Las chicas cayeron una sobre la otra, respirando igual de agitadas que ellos y con el cuerpo completamente empapado de sudor. Los gemidos de los otros llamaron su atención; los cuatro desviaron la mirada y se sorprendieron al ver a Potter y Weasley corriéndose sobre el pecho del otro, a Hermione y Draco enrollándose sobre el suelo y a Ginny y Daphne besándose sobre el cuerpo de un agotado Neville.

Se volvieron a colocar tras unos minutos en corrillo. Volvieron a hacer una ronda para beber las nuevas botellas de alcohol que habían conjurado y de pasarse un cigarro que habían encontrado en una de las cajetillas que creían vacías. La botella vacía volvió a girar, esta vez de forma rápida y casi imparable hasta que tres fueron los elegidos. Draco se echó a reír con fuerza al verse apuntado una vez más por la botella, pero no se quejó cuando observó quiénes eran.

Harry y Ron se miraron entre ellos antes de gatear hasta Draco, sentándose a su lado y esperando con paciencia a que los demás determinaran qué debían hacer. El resto comenzó a rebuscar en la caja de juguetes hasta que encontraron algo que creía que resultaría bastante útil. Se lo dieron a Draco que volvió a reír al ver que se trataba de un dildo bastante largo y con dos cabezas.

—Potter y Weasley —fue lo único que dijo Daphne, por lo que él asintió.

Draco se giró hacia el par de amigos que se habían entretenido besándose de forma húmeda y en movimientos rápidos los tuvo a los dos sobre sus rodillas y manos y con sus culos casi pegados. Sonrió con perversión y escupió sobre el dildo para lubricarlo un poco en una de las zonas. No dudó ni un segundo en penetrar a Harry con este una vez terminó de humedecerlo, el chico jadeó con fuerza y se dejó caer sobre sus manos, poniendo el culo en pompa y dejándose hacer. Pansy se acercó hasta ellos y le susurró algo a Draco, dejándole claro su papel en eso.

—Para que puedas descansar un poco —comenzó— has que se follen en el dildo con fuerza —siguió—. Tú puedes masturbarte y correrte cuando te dé la gana.

Draco asintió y siguió jugando con los dos Gryffindor. Cogió el casi vacío tubo de lubricante y los distribuyo por la otra parte del dildo y sus dedos. Ordenó a Harry que se follase a sí mismo con el juguete, observándolo obedecer casi al instante. Ron no había dicho ni hecho nada durante esos largos minutos así que tampoco dudó en meter dos dedos en su interior, sonriendo ante la estrechez y calidez del mismo. Lo estiró y dilató con dos dígitos antes de añadir otro más. Abrió y cerró sus dedos hasta que sintió que era suficiente; cogió la otra parte del dildo y colocó a Ron en la posición correcta para poder comenzar a introducirlo.

—Échate para atrás —ordenó con voz ronca. Weasley, completamente perdido en las sensaciones, obedeció, sintiendo como cada centímetro del juguete iba entrando en él.

—¡Joder! —gritó Ron con fuerza al sentir que entraba hasta su tope.

Draco movió tanto a Harry como al otro chico para que el dildo se perdiese totalmente entre los dos. Y cuando lo consiguió, los obligó a mover contra el otro, sacando y hundiendo el dildo dentro de ellos con cada movimiento que hacían. Pronto adoptaron un ritmo desenfrenado donde se movían al compás, haciendo chocar sus nalgas mientras se penetraban el uno al otro con el dildo. Malfoy se giró y sonrió al ver el otro espectáculo que estaba teniendo lugar allí: Daphne estaba recibiendo sexo oral por parte de Theo, Hermione y Ginny se estaba enrollando mientras Blaise las masturbaba y Neville estaba siendo sometido una vez por las caricias dominantes de Luna.

Cuando vio al par de amigos en su límite, follándose en el juguete y masturbándose entre lloriqueos necesitados y lágrimas de placer, se dedicó a darle atención a su propia excitación, masturbándose con rapidez hasta llegar sobre la unión de esos dos con el dildo. Sujetó el juguete para que los otros dos pudieran moverse hasta que saliese de su interior, escuchándolos jadear al sentirse repentinamente vacíos. Tras varios minutos de merecido descanso, todos volvieron a sentarse alrededor de la botella, observándola girar.

Theo y Blaise alzaron sus manos cuando la botella los apuntó, chocaron las palmas y se echaron a reír. Los demás ignoraron ese estúpido gesto para colocarse alrededor de la caja y buscar el juguete perfecto para esos dos. Pansy sonrió triunfante cuando lo encontró y los sacó. Unas esposas, una venda y un pene vibrador, no muy largo ni muy grueso, lo justamente necesario para causar placer.

—Aprovecha tu oportunidad, Blaise. —Daphne le tiró los objetos.

—¡Oh, sí! —exclamó el chico.

Se rieron ante el «mierda» que soltó Theo al verlo, pero a pesar de todo el slytherin se dejó hacer. La venda terminó alrededor de los ojos de Nott mientras que sus manos terminaban unidas a su espalda. Blaise tiró de él y metió dos dedos dentro de su boca, jadeando sobre la piel de su cuello mientras Theo llenaba de saliva los dígitos dentro de su boca de forma obscena. Jadeó cuando la impaciencia de Blaise tomó el control y los dedos salieron para hacer un camino húmedo por su espalda hasta su entrada. Cerró los ojos al sentirlos entrar con fuerza y esperó pacientemente a que entrase el vibrador, pero no sucedió. Gimió con fuerza mientras Blaise entraba de golpe en su interior, embistiendo varias veces de forma precisa y fuerte contra su próstata antes de quedarse quieto. Respiraron agitadamente sobre la boca del otro, juntando sus labios de forma incomoda por la posición. No sabía si era por estar inmovilizado, por tener la vista limitada a la tela oscura de la venda o simplemente porque era Blaise y llevaban demasiado tiempo con ese juego, pero Theo sentía que el placer estaba duplicado con cada roce que sentía sobre su cuerpo.

Apretó los labios para no gritar cuando sintió el vibrador uniéndose en su entrada. Estaba estirado al máximo y Blaise lo sabía, por eso comenzó un vaivén lento y comedido. Zabini sobre él mientras entraba y salía con golpes certeros y sin mucha potencia, mordiendo su espalda cada cierto tiempo y con la vibración del dildo al mínimo. Sin embargo la tensión de su cuerpo fue desapareciendo cada vez más y pronto se vio sumergido en un mar de placer, Blaise entraba y salía con brutalidad de él, arrastrándolo con cada embestida y haciéndolo gritar con fuerza ante las estocadas contra su próstata. La vibración del dildo estaba al máximo mientras estimulaba su entrada, llevándolo al orgasmo con una velocidad que nunca en su vida había imaginado. Su cara se hundió en el cojín que Blaise le había colocado sobre la cabeza para que no se hiciese daño y mordió la tela de este cuando su pene se sacudió, expulsando el semen contra su abdomen y parte del suelo.

Sus ojos se habían liberado de la venda ante la fuerza de los embiste, por lo que sus orbes oscuras terminaron desviadas a los demás, sonriendo al ver que su espectáculo había captado la atención de todos, que mantenían su vista fija en ellos. Sin embargo, ese cruce de miradas duró poco, Blaise se mantuvo follándolo con fuerza en busca de su propio clímax, consiguiendo sumergir a Theo en otro orgasmo demoledor mientras Zabini encontraba su propia liberación en el interior de Nott.

Jadeó cuando Blaise y el dildo salió de él. Sus manos fueron liberadas y la venda retirada del cuello donde se había quedado colgada. Zabini le besó la marca que las esposas habían dejado cada vez que Theo movía las muñecas con brusquedad y le dio un beso en el hombro a Nott, riéndose junto al chico cuando se colocaron el uno junto al otro.

—Eso sí que es un buen polvo —se rió Blaise—. Cuando quieras repetimos.

Theo le dio un empujón pero no dijo nada. Las posiciones volvieron a cambiar cuando se colocaron alrededor de la botella y Pansy la hizo girar, esperando pacientemente junto al resto para ver quiénes eran los elegidos en esa ocasión. Los gritos volvieron a llenar el ambiente cuando nuevamente salieron escogidas cuatro personas.

—¡Esta es tu noche, Longbottom! —exclamó Theo, carcajeándose junto al resto.

—Y nosotras nos quedamos solas —se quejó Pansy codeando a Ginny, que se echó a reír.

—No te preocupes, bebé —dijo Draco con falso tono dulce—. Nosotros nos encargamos de ti.

Luna, Hermione y Daphne tiraron de Neville hacia ellas, riéndose ante la cara de tensión y curiosidad que tenía el chico. Los demás volvieron a rebuscar en la caja azul una vez más, tratando de encontrar algo para torturar al pobre de Longbottom. Sin embargo, Daphne terminó entre ellos y les dio una idea que no pudieron rechazar. Neville terminó con las esposas en las manos, una venda en la boca y un anillo en la base del pene, impidiéndole correrse a pesar de que un vibrador bastante grande se encontraba metido completamente en su interior y en la máxima potencia.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, el chico observó cómo Daphne, Luna y Hermione se juntaban y comenzaban un excitante trío lésbico que lo hizo salivar. Desde su posición podía ver a Luna hundiendo su lengua una y otra vez en el interior de Hermione mientras que esta, aunque inexperta, se dedicaba hacerlo mismo con Daphne. Granger estaba tirada en el piso, con Luna entre sus piernas y Daphne sobre su cara, y él no podía hacer nada más que mirar. Era una tortura por ese lado, y una tortura por el otro, donde Ginny era embestida con fuerza por Harry mientras Blaise le follaba la boca, y donde Pansy subía y bajaba con rapidez por el miembro de Ron y trataba de compaginar ese ritmo con la felación que le hacía a Theo. Draco simplemente se mantenía observando ambos grupos, diciéndoles qué hacer en cada momento y dominando la situación.

Los gemidos de las chicas llamaron la atención de Neville, que lloriqueó al ver como Luna miraba en su dirección mientras ella y Daphne se colocaban para que sus piernas se entrecruzasen y sus entradas se uniesen. Gimió cuando vio a la Ravenclaw y a la Slytherin echar la cabeza hacia atrás y gemir en cuanto comenzaron un vaivén enloquecedor, rozando sus excitadas y húmedas partes íntimas la una contra la otra. Hermione por su parte se terminó colocando sobre esa unión entre las chicas, hundiendo dos dedos en sí misma y besándose con Daphne mientras Luna le quitaba la mano y la sustituía por la suya.

Longbottom volvió a lloriquear, tanto por el placer que sentía como por la tortura visual a la que era sometido, cuando vio a Luna recuperar el dildo que Harry y Ron habían compartido para introducirlo en su propio interior y en el de Daphne. Observó extasiado como Daphne comenzaba a moverse de atrás hacia delante, follándose en el dildo y Luna caía al piso colocando a Hermione sobre su boca para poder penetrarla con su lengua. Volvió a desviar la mirada, volvió a encontrarse con un espectáculo que lo llevaba al límite del que no podía pasar por mucho que quisiera. Jadeó con fuerza, sintiendo la saliva bajar por su barbilla, cuando vio a Pansy ser penetrada por Draco y Ron a la vez, la chica parecía muy cómoda con la situación porque comenzó a saltar sobre los dos penes en su interior mientras trataba de tragar toda la polla de Theo con su boca.

Ginny estaba en un punto menos alto, pero igual de caliente. Con Blaise penetrándola ahora y Harry follándose su boca con rapidez y estocadas secas. Longbottom dio varios golpes, tratando de llamar la atención de los demás para terminar su tortura, pero sabía que no le harían caso hasta que ellos llegasen al clímax. Volvió a gemir cuando vio al trío de chicas ir en su dirección. Hermione se colocó de rodillas y se introdujo parte del dildo en su interior, moviéndolo con lentitud antes de dejarse caer hacia atrás y abrir las piernas para que pudiese ver todo con claridad. Luna se colocó sobre Hermione y comenzó a frotar sus partes con la otra zona del dildo, jadeando con fuerza mientras humedecía todavía más el juguete. Daphne sonrió y movió a Luna para que quedase tumbada entre las piernas de Hermione, metió una mano entre las chicas y hundió cuatro dedos en el interior de Luna, sacudiéndolos con fuerza y rapidez hasta que el orgasmo atacó a la rubia. Los sacó cuando la chica de Ravenclaw se perdió en la nube post-orgásmica y embistió a Hermione con el dildo hasta que también alcanzó el clímax.

Pronto fue el turno de Greengrass, que dejó que Luna le separase las piernas para poder estimular su clítoris con la mano, con tanta brusquedad que pronto se vio en el precipicio, aunque no alcanzó su deseado clímax hasta que Hermione no hundió tres dedos dentro de ella. Se corrió con el nombre de ambas chicas escapando de su boca, y poco después escucharon los gemidos del resto. Ron y Draco salieron del interior de Pansy y se levantaron, colocándose a la misma altura que Theo para masturbarse los tres de forma frenética y terminar sobre la cara y pecho de la pelinegra. Blaise, por su parte, se corrió en la boca de Ginny y Harry terminó eyaculando sobre los pechos de esta cuando salió a toda velocidad de su interior.

Neville lloriqueó, incapaz de soportar más esa tortura y estalló en un orgasmo tan fuerte que sintió que caía en un limbo, casi desmayado, cuando Hermione le retiró el vibrador, las esposas y la venda de la boca, quitándole por último ese anillo que le había impedido liberarse hasta ese momento. Todos cayeron rendidos sobre el suelo de la sala, los músculos agarrotados, los cuerpos húmedos por todo tipo de fluidos y las comisuras de sus labios elevadas en sonrisas satisfechas.

Casi veinte minutos después, el olor a marihuana volvía a llenar el ambiente, el vodka con limón descendía por sus gargantas y la botella vacía volvía a girar, esperando que parase para cobrarse a sus próximas victimas sexuales.

* * *

 **¿Me merezco un review después de esto, no? ;)**

 **Besos, Ali~**

 _ **Todavía podéis dejar peticiones.**_


End file.
